Student of The Scorpion
by KingBeasta
Summary: When team 7 went to rescue gaara from the akatsuki the team finds out naruto is the apprentice of Sasori Naruto x Shizune Smart Naruto Puppeteer Naruto Fuinjutsu Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Student of the Scorpion

 **Summary**

When team 7 went to rescue gaara from the akatsuki the team finds out naruto is the apprentice of Sasori

Naruto x Shizune

Smart Naruto

Puppeteer Naruto

Fuinjutsu Naruto

* * *

A man within his early twenty's has spiky silver hair often oriented to his left-side, dark grey eye, and typically a relaxed, heavy-lidded expression. His left eye is covered with his forehead protector. This, combined with the mask he has used to cover the lower half of his face giving the the man a mysterious look. The Silvernette wears Konoha's standard infantry clothing : a flak jacket, dark blue pants, and a long-sleeve shirt. He also wears finger-less gloves with metal plates on the backhand and is seen with a chain necklace underneath. This man is Kakashi Hatake son of Sakumo Hatake and known as Kakashi of the Sharingan. He is the team leader of Team Kakashi.

Next to him is Granny Chiyo, she was a retired counsellor of Sunagakure. She's also a famed puppeteer, the leader of Sunagakure's Puppet Brigade and a medical-nin. Chiyo is an elderly woman with black eyes and lavender coloured hair tied in a bun, in her fight with Sasori she let her hair loose. She wears the traditional Sunagakure outfit which consists of a dark coloured, loose fitting outfit with a poncho-like top. Next to the aged Puppet master is the pinknette medical-nin Sakura Haruno, the second student of Tsunade Senju. Sakura has fair skin, green eyes, and pink hair, Sakura's typical outfit consists of a red top with the same design as the upper-half of her Part I outfit. Accompanying this are black gloves, low-heel, knee-high boots, black shorts underneath a short grey apron skirt, and grey elbow protectors. The cloth of her forehead protector is changed to red and she starts carrying a medical pouch.

Next to Sakura is Naruto Uzumaki or Naruto Namikaze but only a few people knows this, he's the student of Jiraya and Jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitstune. He has blonde shaggy-looking style, spiky hair and blue eyes, while inheriting the shape of his father's eyes and face. His trademark characteristic are the three whisker markings on his cheeks. Naruto wears a dark blue forehead protector. a dark blue-grey robe with grey lining and a fur collar, and a tattered grey-blue cape emblazoned with his Clan personal emblem: a large red whirlpool. Underneath the cloak he wear's a black tight-skin long sleeve shinobi shirt, over it he wears a red armor chest plate similar to that of the one Ashina Uzumaki wore during his time, underneath the long sleeve shirt Naruto wears a sleeveless fishnet shirt. Naruto wears red gauntlet, he wears black shinobi gloves, black anbu pants, he has his legs covered in wrapping papper, strapped to his back are six scrolls, and wears black shinobi pants.

In front of them is Deidara the mad bomber and Sasori of the Red Sand. Deidara is on his clay bird with an unconscious Gaara inside of the mouth Sasori is inside his Hiruko puppet, Hiruko has a long mechanical, scorpion-like tail (an allusion to Sasori's name meaning "scorpion"), extending from the mouth of what appeared to be a demon mask on its back. The tail worked as Hiruko's main offensive weapon and was laced with Sasori's speciality poison. The tail could also be used defensively by spinning around Hiruko's body at a rapid speed. Hiruko's left arm was also rigged with a projectile launcher capable of firing poisoned shrapnel and needles, and its mouth could also be used to serve a similar function of firing poisoned needles.

Deidara had slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely. The bang hanging over his left eye is what concealed his eye scope signifying that he was a long-range fighter After casting the Iwagakure Kinjutsu on himself, he developed a mouth on both of his palms, and on the left side of his chest he had a large, stitched-up mouth. He used this kinjutsu to supplement his Explosive Release to his clay. he wore their signature cloak, navy blue pants with matching shinobi sandals, and an Akatsuki ring on his right index finger, which bore the kanji for "blue or green" (青, _ao_ ) and was teal in colour. He also wore black nail polish on his fingers and toes. Under his cloak, he wore a V-neck, sleeveless, midriff shirt with mesh armour underneath it along with pants, stirrups, and sandals. He also wore a utility belt with two bags on either side, which he used to carry his clay.

Deidara smirked at Sasori "well well if it isn't Copy Cat Ninja Kakashi, Kyuubi Jinchuriki, and Granny Chiyo" stated Deidara he then looks at his opponents "You know we're not ordered to capture you Kyuubi Jinchurki' said a grinning Deidara.

But to Deidara's airy the Blonde shinobi ignores the blonde Akatsuki member Naruto's attention in more on the slump over Akatsuki member "hello Sasori-Masutā it's been along. Your partner is quite annoying." said Naruto in a cold voice avoid of any emotions. This caught his team, Chiyo, and Deidara by surprised from what they just heard right now Naruto called Sasori master. The only people who called someone master is those who have nothing but absolute respect.

Sasori nods his head he then gives out a small chuckle "right you are Deidara is quite annoying my student. have you completed that project you were working on?" asked Sasori looking at his blonde student.

Naruto nods his head "yes I have Sasori-Masutā. It's now ready for battle" stated Naruto "but I see you're using your favorite puppet" said Naruto with a half smirk.

Inside the Puppet Sasori smirks at his student "right you are after, all Hiruko is one of my favorite puppets" stated Sasori.

Out of everyone Sakura looks confuse "Naruto what's going on! What's he's talking about? Why did you just called him master?" yelled Sakura but it came out as an ordered but neither blonde or redhead pay much attention to her. Little girl stop yelling that yelling can become your very end" threaten Sasori.

Sakura step back in fear of what the S-rank shinobi might do she looks at Naruto excepting to see his happy go lucky expression but to her surprise Naruto was glaring at her with his blue eyes piercing into her green eyes. It almost felt like he was looking into her very soul, Sakura didn't understand. Before catching up with Sasori and Deidara Naruto was a happy, go lucky, knucklehead but this Naruto in front of her wasn't the Naruto she knew no this Naruto was cold, stoic, unreadable, and serious "Sakura shut up what Sasori-Masutā and I are talking about has nothing to do with you in any way so shut the fuck up and stop yelling" said Naruto in a cold tone. Naruto then remembers back when he first met Sasori his sensei/master/savior his first precious person to acknowledge him.

 **Flash Back- 9 years ago**

Far away and outside of the walls of Konoha a seven year Naruto screams in pain as he roughly thrown on the hard cold ground. Before the young blonde can get up a metal pipe hits the young Jinchruki in the stomach causing Naruto to scream silently as he had the wind knocked out of him. Naruto breathes heavily trying to catch his breathe he looks at prosecutors with hate. Naruto grits his teeth in anger at the citizens and shinobi before him, who surround him. All of Naruto's young life he never understood why he was hated or why the people of Konoha hated scorn and hurt him, he tried asking his surrogate grandfather Hiruzen but the man wouldn't tell him. He would just say I couldn't hate them I should forgive them for hurting me. Naruto would never forgive the villagers who want him dead but Naruto's train of thought is interrupted when a shinobi hit's Naruto's back with an iron staff causing Naruto to scream in pain with fresh tears.

As Naruto cries in pain a large Akimichi walks up and roughly pulls Naruto's hair causing the small boy six year old to cry in pain the Akimich glares heatedly at the small blonde boy "Demons like you don't deserve happiness we'll make you pay" growled the Akimichi with his eyes full of age.

As Naruto continues to cry he looks frighten "b-but i'm not a demon" whimpered Naruto he then screams and kick his legs around as the Akimichi tightens his grip on Naruto's head in death like grip.

The Akimicho punches Naruto in the face breaking his nose, cracking his forehead, and fracturing his top jawline. "Shut up demon spawn you don't deserve mercy" growled the Akimichi.

An Uchiha steps up glaring at Naruto with her eyes burning red Sharingan eyes she then sneers in hatred at the helpless blonde boy. "because of gaki my clan is being supected for the destruction of the village and death of Yondaime" growled the female Uchiha she then glares darkly "and if I prove my clan is innocent, then I'll make you pay gaki" the female goes through hand signs " Fire Release: Lion King Pride ( **Katon:Raionkingupuraido** )" yelled the uchiha she then fires 3 large spiraling fire balls hitting Naruto in the torso severely burning hus chest.

Naruto pants from exhaustion he then slowly gets up as he gets up Naruto breathes heavily he glares at the 30 citizen and shinobi. At seeing the blonde stand up to them angers them believing the Kyuubi who's been reincarnated into a human is mocking them. A female Aburame and female Inuzaka with a large dark- grey hyena glaring at Naruto. The female Inuzaka scoffs at this "so, the little fox still has some fight in him. Don't you agree Burakkuyūmoa ( **Sick Joke** )" grinned the Inuzaka who's voiced is laced with a darkly tone that promise nothing but pain. The hyena cackles as the canine animal laughs darkly at Naruto.

The female Aburame smirks at the blonde child "Uzumaki you should be glad. With your death the innocent who had been killed by you demon will be at peaced" said the Aburame with a tone void of any emotions.

Naruto stares at the two female clan members with half open eye and the other one shut close. Naruto breathes hard sure the blonde has been beaten before but never had be been beaten with an inch of his life, he then glares at the citizen and villagers "I...don't 'pant' know...'pant' what...your 'cough' talking...about 'pant' I never...hurt 'breathes heavily' anyone...and I'm 'pant' not.. a 'pant' demon. And if 'pant' you think 'pant' I'm not gonna 'pant' beg... to you 'bastards' dattebayo!" breathed out Naruto his body starts wobble back in fourth most childen would've died a long time ago but not Naruto his stubbornness wouldn't allow the these people to get the satisfaction of him begging.

This angered everyone not liking the fact the jinchuriki won't beg pisses them. They'd full hardly suspected Naruto to beg to them to stop and end his suffering but here the the child was proving even in death he won't beg to anyone not them, not to death, and not god himself. Everyone grit their teeth in anger not pleased with the strong willed Naruto.

"Kill the brat" yelled a shinobi with a kunai raised up in the air.

"Make the demon brat suffer" yelled a female citizen.

"Avenge the Yondaime!" a shinboi.

The female Aburame and Inuzaka glared at him "find if you want to be stubborn Uzumaki then find. You'll die like a stubborn brat" growled Anurame. The Inuzaka and hyena glared at Naruto, Inuzaka get's on her hands and feet getting into a dog like stance both spins at a ferocious speed "Tsūga ( **Tunnelling Fang)** " yelled the Inuzaka, they hit Naruto deliverling a devastating crushing blow Naruto screams out loud with blood coming out of his mouth. Naruto bounces off the grassy ground hard landing on his face.

As Naruto looks up seeing a red insect resembling that of a beetle and red fire ant, upon seeing the insect Naruto's ocean blue eyes open widely the last thing Naruto could say was shit before a large flame explosion went causing Naruto to fly back " Fire Relase: Burning Insect Explosion Bomb Technique ( **Katon: Konchū bakuhatsu bakudan bāningu Jutsu** )" whispered the Aburame.

Naruto screams in horror at having his chest and face burnt just as Naruto believes his suffering is over Naruto's right shoulder is pierced by a pitch fork and right arm gets pierced by a spear. Fircing the young blonde to give silent screams but because of the extreme pain he's dealing with Naruto nearly blacks out from pain but before darkness can come to the blonde he cries agony as 20 citizen and ninjas start beating on Naruto's pinned down form.

While Naruto is getting the beating of his life Naruto eyes are void of life a shinobi walks over to Naruto with a spear raised aiming for Naruto's head. "With your death Yondaime will be avenge along with the rest of the people killed by you demon" yelled a man. Everyone behind cheers in excitement. Naruto closes his eyes awaiting death but before death can welcome the young blonde the man who was about to kill Naruto falls dead with a senbon lodge into his head everyone looks where the weapon was launch ready to make the person from stopping them kill the Jinchuriki.

As they look towards where the senbon was launch they see a hunch back man wearing a black cloak with red clouds, the hunch back man had a long mechanical, scorpion-like tail , extending from the mouth of what appeared to be a demon mask on its back. This man is Sasori of the Red Sand but unknown to everyone the person the villagers and shinobi are staring at is one of Sasori's favorite puppets Hiruko. At the suddenly arrival of the puppeteer shocked them not knowing who Sasori is a Jounin steps up glaring at the hunch back man "who the hell are you" demanded the jounin, but Sasori just stared coldly at him.

Your probably wondering what's Sasori doing in Konoha well one of his spies a boy named Kabuto had gave him information on Danzo, The Root, The Uchiha's secret plan to take over the village, and information on the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. After gaining the information needed he plan to leave but that stopped when he heard screaming in yelling catching his curiosity Sasori ventured out and he finds the Kyuubi Jinchuriki being tortured by the so, called good people of Konoha. Seeing this would've shocked the puppeteer but he knows the life of a jinchuriki is anything but a happy one. Even if the jinchuriki is a loyal ninja, protected the village, or even if a leader; the Jinchuriki will always suffer because of people's stupidity and ignorance of not being able to tell a human and Bijuu apart.

Even though Sasori has joined the Akatsuki and their goal is to captured the jinchuriki for peace. He knew his leader Pein would be angered by the death of the Kyuubi jinchuriki and having to wait for the Kyuubi to reform, he also knew if he allowed these people to kill Naruto Pein would kill him for allowing these idiots to kill Naruto. Sasori stares coldly at the Konoha people "who I am is none of your concern. " said Sasori in a deep voice void of any emotions.

At hearing the cold and emotionless voice of Sasori caused the citizens to back away in fear while the ninjas glared at Sasori for trying to stop them from their revenge. A foolish chunnin stepped up glaring at Sasori "if you stand in our way your next" growled the chunnin as he points his kunai at Sasori.

Sasori just made a tsk like sound "tsk fool your not even worth to be one of my collection" said Sasori at hearing the insult the chunnin charges at him not thinking the hunch man can kill hurt him but he get's surprised when he feels a pain in his chest. The chunnin cough out blood he looks down seeing the scorpion tail pierced through his chest Sasori then roughly throws the chunnin aside on the ground. Sasori turn his attention to the shinobi and villagers opens his mouth and raise left arm was also rigged with a projectile launcher capable of firing poisoned shrapnel and needles Sasori fires a barrage of poison needles, shrapnel, and senbon killing every single citizen and ninja with deadly poison. Just as Sasori was going to leave he hears a raspy cough thinking one of the people survived Sasori lifted the tail getting ready to poison the last person but to his shock he see's Naruto cough out blood he believed the Uzumaki had pass out due to the pain but no the child was keeping himself awake with strong will. Sasori walks over to the burnt Uzumaki staring down at him with his right arm he pulled out the pitch fork and wrapped his tail around the spear and pulled it out.

Naruto screams in pain he then looks up at Sasori with his emotionless blue eyes. When Sasori looked in the boys eyes he saw emptiness, determination,loneliness, hatred, and anger. Sasori then narrows his eyes at the blonde boy but the blonde boy's image change into a redhead with shaggy hair and brown eyes. Sasori widen his eyes seeing himself in Naruto the redhead man then decides to something he never thought he would with extreme care Sasori grabs his tail around the half dead Naruto and puts him on the back. Naruto then mutters thank you before darkness welcomes him. Hours later, Sasori and the still unconscious Naruto arrived in a cave he gently sets Naruto down on a bed trying not to harm the boy more as he is as he sets the boy down he places his right arm over the child's chest, his right arm gloves green "it's a good thing granny taught me the mystical palm jutsu" thought Sasori.

As the child heals, the boy's face heals from the burns but his torso barely heals while his torso did heal Naruto's chest severely burned. Once Sasori completely heals the child the blonde's breathing calm down no being steady. Sasori nods to himself pleased at healing the boy he then regrettably waits while the redhead man hates being kept waiting he knew he must wait for the boy to wake up to speak with him.

The next day Naruto wakes up with an intense headache and his body sore. Naruto looks around noticing he's not in the hospital but in a cave Naruto runs his hand through his blonde hair he looks around in confusing "where the heck am I" said Naruto thinking out loud.

Sasori walks next to Naruto shocking him he then calms down remembering this is the person who saved him"So you you're awake and it seems like you remember me from last night. Good that means I won't have to repeat myself, my name is Sasori this is my lair and I saved you from those fools" said Sasori.

Naruto nods his head "um, thank you Sasori. This is the first time someone has actually saved me" said Naruto.

Sasori nods his head figuring no one had been there for the child "now boy I'm about to ask you something" stated Sasori Naruto nods his head "I'd plan to have an apprentice someone to teach and I've chosen you to be my student and by doing so, you will have a purpose more greater than you ever known. Before that happens I want you to pledge yourself to me and only me" said Sasori gazing at Naruto.

Naruto bows his head to Sasori "I pledge myself to you and only you Sasori- Masutā" said Naruto.

 **Flashback End**

Both Sasori and Naruto stare at each either with both of their cold gazes while the student and master were having a staring contest everyone can feel the strong tension within the air "Naruto it's time for your final test" said Sasori with his scorpion tail moving side it side.

Naruto nods his head he reaches behind his back and grabs a medium size orange scroll with the kanji for Jungle ( **ジャングル** ) everyone raised their eyebrows and narrows their eyes eyeing at the scroll Naruto pays no attention to them. He pours chakra into the scroll releasing what has been sealed in the scroll, a large cloud envelopes Naruto when the cloud clears up Naruto is standing in puppeteer like stance with chakra strings coming from his fingers in front of Naruto is a giant white tiger puppet; the puppet is 12'10 feet tall, the puppet has yellow eyes, sharp weapon-like fangs coated in poison. One the back of the puppet has an emblem of an orange fox, inside the mouth is a projectile launcher capable of fire over a hundred poison needles and senbon it also has a three functions which allows it to fire poison chakra needles, it can shot a long range of fire, and can shot a large poison gas killing it's victim. The claws are sharp blades laced with poison, poison paralysis, and toxic poison that disrupt someone's chakra control, on the left paw of the puppet the tiger has a seal that has the kani for strength ( **力** ), on the right it has a seal that has the kanji for steel ( **鋼** ), on the right back leg there's a seal that has the kanji Swift Release ( **迅遁** ), and on the left back leg there's a seal that has the kanji Acid Release ( **酸遁** ). The Tail is a long long mechanical tail coated with poison.

Sasori hums to himself eyeing the large Animal puppet he smirks within the puppet "I see you've perfected Saba" said Sasori with a hint of being proud.

Naruto nods his head "yes I have Masuta it took a long time but I've created a new type of puppet "Animal Puppet" and and new puppet style. I have combined two deadly ninja arts into one. With both Fuinjutsu and _kugutsutsukaiI_ I have created a my own unique style unlike any other" stated Naruto "but now, Sasori-Masuta it's time to show you how far I've grown" said Naruto.

Sasori nods his head agreeing with Naruto he to wanted to see how far hist student have become and he wanted to see this new puppet in action he then turns towards Deidara "Deidara go ahead, I'll stay here and test my student" said Sasori in a tone "not to argue with me" Deidara nods his head.

He then commands his bird to fly up understanding this not going to a fight between enemies but a fight between master and student seeing how far the student have gone and if the student has finally surpassed the master. Deidara gives Sasori a salute he then smirks at Sasori "you got Sasori my man I suppose this might be the last time seeing you. It's fun to have you as a partner" said Deidara he then flies of heading towards the base to do the ritual of extracting the bijuu from Gaara.

Naruto performs the **Kage Bunship no Jutsu** a large cloud engulfs Naruto once the cloud clears up a second Naruto appears next to the original Naruto pulls out two sealing scrolls one that has the kanji for strength ( **力** ), while the other has the kanji for Metal ( **金属),** Naruto slam his hand on the clone the sealing formula for the Uzumaki Clan spreads across his whole torso "Uzumaki Sealing Mehtind: Bonding of Blood and Water ( **Uzumaki Shīringu hōhō: Chi to mizu no kizuna** ) clone you and Kakashi go after Deidara and rescue Gaara" ordered Naruto the clone runs after Deidara. Naruto turn his head seeing Kakashi had yet went after Deidara and has a stupid look on his face Naruto gains a tic mark "What the fuck are you still doing here Kakashi! Go after Deidara and rescue the Kazekage" ordered Naruto.

Kakashi get's of out stupor he then narrow his sole eye at Naruto "after this mission you have some explaining to do Naruto" said Kakashi he then runs after Deidara and the clone.

Naruto scoffs at Kakashi he then turn his gaze to Chiyo and Sakura "you two don't get involved. This between the two of us" said Naruto daring either one of them to try to get in the way of his and his sensei/master.

Sakura is shocked at hearing her knucklehead friend/teammate not wanting them to help. She still doesn't understand what's going on she doesn't believe Naruto can defeat Sasori alone. "What are you talking you can't fight him alone you don't stand a chance you baka!" yelled Sakura.

But she soon backed away seeing his glare harden "Sakura I won't tell you twice don't get involved. I'm not asking you, I'm telling you Haruno-." demanded Naruto as he let out killer intent.

Before Sakura can call his bluff Chiyo outs her hand on the young medic-nin" girl he's right this is a fight between Naruto and Sasori and knowing my grandson if you get involve Sasori will kill" warned Chiyo Sakura let's out a huff.

"Such an annoying brat now, let the final test begin Naruto" said Sasori Naruto nods his head.

* * *

 _And I'm done writing the first chapter of Student of The Scorpion, man i've been dying to write a naruto puppeteer story for a cool ass minute. So tell me like it hate._

 **Snake Empire Poll**

Menma x Jewelry Bonney - 26

Menma x Viola - 26

Menma x Princess Shirahoshi - 24

Menma x Boa Hancock - 23

Menma x Nojiko - 23

 _(A/N: seems like y'all really want Bonney or Viloa to be with my nigga Menma)_

 **(A/N: I'm also going to write two new stories a Naruto x Avatar the pairing will be Naruto x Ty Lee and Menma x Mai it's going to be called "Two sides of a Coin".)**

 _ **(A/N: And the second story is going to be an Naruto x dxd story the pairing is Naruto x Sona the story was pitched by** **179, I think I'll call the story "Beyond the Stars")**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: i will be updating**_ ** _Soul and Mind of_** _ **Pain, Never Again , Snake Empire, Twins of Space , The First Warlock , Two sides of a coin, Grandson of Blood Bender, Sword and Guns, Three Kings, Student of the Scorpion, Cunning of a fox and Tides of Hardship**_ ** _)_**

 _(After I update Sword and Guns, I'll_ _be working on Student of the Scorpion, The First Warlock, Never Again, and Snake Empire) Now let's get on with the show!_

* * *

 ** _Recap_**

 _Naruto performs the_ _ **Kage Bunship no Jutsu**_ _a large cloud engulfs Naruto once the cloud clears up a second Naruto appears next to the original Naruto pulls out two sealing scrolls one that has the kanji for strength (_ _ **力**_ _), while the other has the kanji for Metal (_ _ **金属**_ _ **),**_ _Naruto slam his hand on the clone the sealing formula for the Uzumaki Clan spreads across his whole torso "Uzumaki Sealing Metho_ _d: Bonding of Blood and Water (_ _ **Uzumaki Shīringu hōhō: Chi to mizu no kizuna**_ _) clone, you and Kakashi go after Deidara and rescue Gaara!" ordered Naruto the clone runs after Deidara. Naruto turn his head seeing Kakashi had yet went after Deidara and has a stupid look on his face Naruto gains a tic mark "What the fuck are you still doing here Kakashi! Go after Deidara and rescue the Kazekage!" ordered Naruto._

 _Kakashi get's of out stupor he then narrow his sole eye at Naruto "after this mission you have some explaining to do Naruto." said Kakashi he then runs after Deidara and the clone._

 _Naruto scoffs at Kakashi he then turn his gaze to Chiyo and Sakura "you two don't get involved. This between the two of us." said Naruto daring either one of them to try to get in the way of his and his sensei/master._

 _Sakura is shocked at hearing her knucklehead friend/teammate not wanting them to help. She still doesn't understand what's going on she doesn't believe Naruto can defeat Sasori alone. "What are you talking you can't fight him alone you don't stand a chance you baka!" yelled Sakura._

 _But she soon backed away seeing his glare harden "Sakura I won't tell you twice don't get involved. I'm not asking you, I'm telling you Haruno!" demanded Naruto as he let out killer intent._

 _Before Sakura can call his bluff Chiyo outs her hand on the young medic-nin" girl he's right this is a fight between Naruto and Sasori and knowing my grandson if you get involve Sasori will kill." warned Chiyo Sakura let's out a huff._

 _"Such an annoying brat now, let the final test begin Naruto." said Sasori Naruto nods his head._

 ** _Recap end_**

* * *

Naruto nods his head "right Masutā-Sasori, it's time to show you how far I've become and to test my new style. " Said Naruto in a cold tone he then gazing into his master's eyes.

Sasori gazes at the puppet tiger "so you've finally created it huh?" Asked Sasori in an emotionless tone.

Naruto allows a small smirk to appear on his face "yes Masutā I've created an Animal Puppet." said Naruto both Sakura and Lady Chiyo stood in shock neither didn't know what an Animal puplet is but both new this puppet wasn't some regular puppet.

Lady Chiyo then narrowed her eyes in suspension as she gazes at the tiger puppet the gazes at Naruto who has a solem expression. "Damn it what's so special about that puppet it just looks like a regular puppet but wait a minute does that mean he created a puppet from the body of a live animal but why they aren't any special." thought Lady Chiyo with frustrated expression.

Sakura looks to Lady Chiyo then to Naruto "wait I don't get it what is an Animal Puppet and why is it so special?" asked Sakura.

Chiyo just glares at the two puppet masters "Sasori Naruto-san is really your student isn't he?" asked Lady Chiyo.

Sasori turns toward his grandmother "so you finally found out Chiyo-baa. Well, I shouldn't except any less from you." said Sasori in emontionless tone.

Naruto looks towards Chiyo "I supposed I shouldn't be surprised either, after all you are a great puppet master." said Naruto.

Sakura turns Chiyo "Lady Chiyo what's so special about that puppet? " asked Sakura looking at the aged kunoichi.

Lady Chiyo then sighs loudly "Sakura that puppet isn't normal. You see child there are two types of puppets a regular puppet and a human puppet, a human puppet is forbidden due to the fact that you have to kill a person and turn them into a puppet this is looked down on." said Lady Chiyo shocking Sakura.

The pinknette looks on in shock she couldn't believe someone could be so cruel to perform such a horrendous act. Lady Chiyo narrows her eyes at the blonde shinobi "and it had seemed like your young friend's puppet was once an actual real white tiger, but what I don't understand is why though I can't see why Naruto would turn a plain old tiger into a puppet." said a frustrated Lady Chiyo biting on her thumb.

Naruto coldy looks at the aged kunoichi "that's because Saba wasn't a normal tiger." said Naruto he then turns towards Sakura "Haruno do you remember the pills the Inuzuka feed their dogs?" asked Naruto looking coldy at Sakura.

Sakura shivers at Naruto's could gaze "the Inuzuka's give their dogs a special that allows them to grow, from a type of intelligence, and that allows them to perform feats that most animals can't perform except for summoning animals." said Sakura in a lecture tone.

Naruto nods his head "you're correct Haruno. After studying the pills I was able to create pill that increases the strength of the animal, increases their intelligence, it had increase their own chakra coils, and in some cases the animal gain an element affinity. Saba for instance had gained Fire Release ( **Katon** ) and Lightning Release ( **Raton** )." said Naruto with a small smirk.

Sakura then glares at Naruto "you baka how could you! How could you just kill an animal, then turn into some sick and twisted toy for your own cruel amusement! Your no better than Orochimaru and his experiments!" yelled Sakura.

But right she as said that her and master puppeteer felt a powerful killer intent that brought Sakura to her knees and had Lady Chiyo buckle her knees. They both look and see Naruto and Sasori glaring at the pinknette. "Don't ever compare me to Orochimaru. Besides, when I said the pill increased their intelligence, it increased it so much that they were even able understand human common sense. Which also, means they had gain the IQ of a grown adult. Besides they knew what was going to happen and they agreed." said Naruto with a solem tone he then turns his head facing Sasori.

"Now enough of this talk it's time we begin." said Sasori he then opens his mouth shooting a fury of deadly senbon at both Naruto and his Saba puppet.

Naruto doesn't show any expression he just slightly moved his finger, and Saba open's mouth and fires it's own senbon each senbon hit each neither puppet user hault. Naruto then slides left with Saba following him Saba opens its mouth a puprle fog then escapes from its mouth.

Sasori jumps back gazes at the purple fog. Sasori narrows his eyes he then looks down as the dirt turns purple and some of the plants that are growing turn black. "I see your poison has improved Naruto-kun." stated Sasori.

Naruto just nods his hand he then waves his finger causing Saba to crouch down in a pounce like stance the puppey opens its mouth "Fire Release: Locus of Yelllow Flower ( **Katon:Ierōfurawā no kiseki** )." said Naruto the puppet then fire 10 mini-size fire balls the fire balls then glow. Sasori widen his eyes as a huge explosion of fire covering Sasori.

Sakura then smiles widely "Cha! Way to go Naruto!" yelled Sakura it had seem she had either forgiven or forgotten about Naruto turning his pet Saba into a puppet.

Lady Chiyo glares at the cloud "Sakura it's too soon to celebrate. There's no way, that Sasori is dead after that." said Lady Chiyo as the cloud dispersed Sasori is still standing the only thing has changed about Sasori his cloak has been destroyed.

Sasori raises is arm and fires a fury of poison senbon, Naruto then commands Saba to charge at Sasori. Naruto smirks "Orange Secret Technique: Tiger's Iron Wheel ( **Orenjihigi: Tora no kan'nawa** )!" said Naruto Saba then spins even faster looking like a rapid fast rotating sphere, Saba's Metal fuinjutsu glows making the puppet hard as steel.

Saba deflects every single senbon shocking both Sakura and Chiyo while Sasori just has an unphase expression just as everyone believes Naruto's Saba will shatter Sasori's Hiruko. Sasori blocks the attack with Hiruko's scorpion like tail. Naruto just smirks at this as Saba's Swift Release Fuinjutsu glows " Swift Release: Star Pentagram Formation ( **Jinton: Sutāpentaguramu no keisei** )." said Naruto in a yellow dash Saba dissappear and reappear right next to Sasori with its claw raised.

Inside Hiruko Sasori narrows his eyes "hm, it seems like Naruto-kun isn't holding back good. Sand Clone Jutsu ( **Suna Bunship no Jutsu** )." thought Sasori just before Saba can destroy Hiruko, the armored puppet turns into sand avoiding the deadly blow.

Naruto then brings Saba back to his side, the blonde then allows a half smirk to appear on his face "alright Masutā let's try this Swift Release: Quick Attack ( **Jinton:Subayai kōgeki** )." said Naruto as he moves his fingers around.

Just like before Saba vanishes in a yellow dash streak Saba goes for a frontal attack but Sasori blocks the attack, Saba speeds away and goes for Sasori right side but this time Sasori blocks the attack with his left hand. "Naruto-kun you have improved but the test is far from over." said Sasori as he fire the senbon launcher point blank at Saba.

Naruto nods his head "your right this is only the beginning." said Naruto he then commands Saba somersaulted away from the senbon.

As this was going on both Lady Chiyo and Sakura stood in shock, Lady Chiyo was in shock because they was another powerful puppet user who no less was a Konoha Shinobi something she thought she would never see. And Sakura was shock at the fact this Naruto in front of her was completely different from the Naruto she was use to not just that but it seems like this Naruto is stronger than everyone thought he was, she remembered when he came back the two were on equal levels but in reality he was holding back not showing his true skills.

Lady Chiyo then narrows her eyes at Naruto shen remembers when he said Uzumaki Sealing Method: Bonding of Blood and Water ( **Uzumaki Shīringu hōhō: Chi to mizu no kizuna).** Lady Chiyo then remembers Naruto's last name is Uzumaki. "A living Uzumaki now that's quite rare. The last time I saw an Uzumaki had to be during the second shinobi war, but who would've thought an Uzumaki would've combined Fuinjutsu and Kugutsu no Jutsu ( **Puppet Technique** ) the Uzumaki's are truly something to be feared even to this day." thought Lady Chiyo.

Sakura then grips her hand tightly as she watches Naruto and Sasori, the pinknette still remembers how Naruto used to act like a loud mouth idiot just a few hours ago just before they caught up with Sasori and Deidara. She just didn't understand how Naruto could do a simple 180 "Naruto it seems like just when I think I finally catch up to you, you're alreadly ahead of me." thought Sakura.

Naruto then commands Saba to strike at Sasori but Sasori just keeps deflecting each attacks, Saba then charges from a frontal attack Sasori them punches Saba. Both claw and iron fist meet Sasori then stares at the tiger puppet he opens his mouth ready to destroy Naruto's puppet but right before he can fire the senbon Saba uses its right paw to slams against Sasori's face causing Sasori to fly back and hit the floor.

Sasori quickly gets up raises his arm and opens his mouth "you may have been able to finally land a hit but don't get cocky." said Sasori Naruto doesn't say a word he just raises his index finger causing the tail to raise above its head.

"Acid Release: Laser Spit Bullet ( **Santon: Rēzāsupittoburetto** )!" said Naruto as the seal for Acid Release ( **Santon** ) lights up. The tip of the tail glows bright neon green a blast of an acid bullet shoots from the tail melting Sasori's right hand causing the missing nin to loose his balance Naruto takes a advantage at this, he then activates the Strength Seal and Swift Release Seal Saba dashes for Sasori and completely destroys the Hiruko puppet.

 **With Clone Naruto and Kakashi**

The Clone Naruto and Kakashi run after Deidara as he flies away on his clay bird and the passed out Gaara. Kakashi looks towards the clone in suspicion "Naruto why the sudden changed and why didn't you tell us you were trained by Sasori of the red sand?" asked Kakashi trying to get information but this Naruto has dropped his idiotic mask and won't be putting it on ever again.

The clone turns his blue eyes towards Kakashi's sole black eye he then turn his head back to the akatsuki member. "Kakashi, this is not the time nor place for your questions, besides the real me said whatever questions you have will be discussed once we return back to Konoha. Besides Kakashi we have to rescue Gaara." said the clone ending the conversation.

Kakashi sighs at this but he knew the clone was right since rescuing Gaara was more important than him being trained by his master/sensei. Kakashi let's out a sigh "yeah you're right this isn't the time but do you have any other ideas I'm open for option?" Asked Kakashi looking at the stoic looking Naruto.

The Clone nods his head he then claps his hands together " get ready Kakashi! Fire Release: Fire Bird Technique ( **Katon: Faiyābādo no Jutsu** )! " Yelled Naruto he then shoots a flaming bird from his mouth but the blonde doesn't stop there he raises his hand "now it's time to finally stop chasing this blonde idiot Wind Release: Spyro Air Stick ( **Foton:Supairoeāsutikku** )! " Exclaimed Naruto he then fires s blue twirling air blast at his fire jutsu causing the fire jutsu to grow in size the jutsu hits the clay bird directly blowing both Deidara and Gaara off the bird.

The clone doesn't stop for a moment he extends his hand and catches Gaara with his chakra threads. The clone smirks at this "got you buddy." Said Naruto.

Kakashi smiles at this "way to go Naruto." Praised Kakashi.

Naruto turns towards Kakashi "thanks Kakashi but we still have to deal with Deidara." Said Naruto he quickly makes a shadow clone to watch over Gaara.

He looks at Deidara who's face has been burned, his cloaked tattered, he lost his right arm, and three of his fingers on his left hand. Deidara glares darkly at Naruto in disgust " damn you nine tails jinchuriki!" Growled Deidara.

Naruto doesn't say anything he pulls out a tri pronged kunai shocking Kakashi but Deidara just glares at him blinded by his own hate to even recognize the stranged kunai. Naruto throws the kunai at Deidara who's eyes are wide open but before the blade can kill Deidara a bright yellow flash blinds him while he's temporary blinded Naruto delievers a strong right hook to the iwa missing nin.

With the kunai in his hand he slashes Deidara's back causing the burnt man to scream in pain Deidara growls in anger he then get's ready to throw a clay centipede at the blonde jinchuriki but Naruto had alreadly vanish. Deidara turns around seeing Naruto far away from him "damn you nine tails, hmm." spat Deidara.

Kakashi stood in shock "th-th-that was...Sensei's jutsu." said a stun Kakashi.

The clone narrows his eyes "so the lazy bastard knew who my dad was, wait til the orginal here's about this." thought Naruto, he then digs in his hand bringing out a scroll that has the kanji Red Spirit of Ogre ( **オレンジの赤い霊** ). The blonde then pours chakra into the seal a large cloud goes off covering Naruto once the cloud vanishes, Naruto is holding a katana, the grip of the sword is maroon red, the guard is a silver sqaure, and the made it self has the kanji for "Whirlpool beyond the calm red sea" ( **穏やかな紅海の向こうのジャグジー** ).

Kakashi "wait that's...Lady Kushina's Katana." exclaimed Kakashi.

Deidara just narrows his eyes at the blonde jinchuriki "so, the nine tails has the sword from tbe famed Crimson Death ( **Kurimuzon no shi** )." stated Deidara he then grins the clone just glares at the elder blonde.

 **With Naruto vs Sasori**

When Naruto destroyed the Hiruko puppet, something flew out what flew out was Sasori Sakura narrows her eyes and Lady Chiyo stood shock.

She just couldn't believe it after years Sasori still looks like a young man which shouldn't be possible since Sasori had to be in his 30's. Sakura looks at the shock and disturbed Lady Chiyo "Lady Chiyo what's wrong?" asked a worried Sakura.

Lady Chiyo just stood there gasping as she stares at her grandson "I-I-I d-don't believe it! Sa-Sasori hasn't age one bit since he left Suna!" exclaimed a still shock Lady Chiyo.

Sakura then gives her a "what you mean look" the pinknette had a feeling for whatever reason why Lady Chiyo looks to shock and confused must be something serious. Lady stares at Sasori "Sasori left the village when the Sandaime Kazekage had disappeared." said Lady Chiyo as she narrows her eyes.

Sakura just stared at the red haired man in shock "but how ia that possible he looks like he's around myself and Naruto's age if what you're saying is true then shouldn't he look like he's around 30?" asked Sakura as she stares at Chiyo.

Lady Chiyo doesn't turn towards Sasori she just keeps her eyes on the man "i'm not sure Sakura." said Lady Chiyo.

Sasori then smiles at his student "well down Naruto-kun you've past the first test, now it's time for your second test." said Sasori he pulls a scroll out, once he pours chakra into the a large smoke engulfs Sasori once the smoke clears a puppet has been summoned but not just any puppet, this puppet is a human puppet.

Lady Chiyo stood shock with a horrid expression "th-that's the Sandaime Kazekage!" exclaimed Lady Chiyo Sakura shoots Chiyo a curious gaze, the elder puppeteer then explain the Sandaime Kazekage went missing after Sasori left the village and became a missing nin.

Naruto smirks at Sasori "so, your bringing him out the Sandaime Kazekage?" asked Naruto as he gaze at the human puppet of the former kage.

Sasori smirks at Naruto "of course i'm using the Sandaime Kazekage Naruto-kun it is one of my favorite puppet. Now, get ready." said Sasori with a small grin.

Naruto nods his head he then seals Saba away, he then puts away the scroll. Naruto then grabs a red scroll that has the kanji for Life and Death ( **生死** ). Naruto smirks he throws the scroll up the air a loud cloud goes off once the cloud vanishes, a puppet stands proudly.

The puppet has souless green eyes, it has red shaggy hair that reaches past it's shoulders, it also has a low pony tail. The puppet looks a standard puppet except for the fact that it has razor sharp nails coated with poison. It wears a hooded maroon cloak the inside of the cloak is black, it wears black fingerless gloves, brown pants, and maroon colored shinobi sandals. Underneath the cloak it has a seal on its left side of the chest it has the kanji for Rust Release ( **錆遁** ), on its left shoulder it has the kanji for strength ( **力** ), and on its right shoulder it has the kanji for Metal ( **金属** ).

Naruto gazes at his master with no visible emotion while Sakura and Chiyo wonder is this a human puppet too.

Sasori just calmly gazes at Naruto "you've brought him this is also your favorite puppet as well isn't my student?" asked Sasori.

Naruto nods to his sensei "yes you are correct masutā, just like the Sandaime Kazekage is your favorite, Mokushiroku ( **Apocalypse** ) is my favorite. Let's see which wins the human puppet or fuinjutsu puppet." said Naruto, Sasori nods his head both command their puppets to open their mouth. Black sand release from the Kazekage while rust releases from Mokushiroku.

 **With Clone vs Deidara**

The clone backflips away from one of Deidara's clay spiders "Katsu!" yelked Deidara causing a large explosion the clone get's send back from the explosion. Deidara smirks at seeing Naruto was caught by the explosion he may not have been killed but at least he was at least damaged.

Deidara grins at seeing the clone with some light scratches "I must say Nine tails your quite resilient I mean I excepted you to just poof away once i fitst hit you since your a kage bunshin. But I supposed I shouldn't be surprised after all you are an Uzumaki." said Deidara as he pants softy.

Naruto just gazes at the elder blonde "so, you know of my fallen clan?" asked Naruto as he stares at iwa missing nin.

Deidara grins at Naruto "yeah, I know of the Uzumaki Clan i've only see two the first being you nine tails and the second one I faced a long time ago back when i was shinobi of iwa but that Uzumaki used fuinjutsu and bojutsu, but even back then they are rare I guess you can say the same thing about senju before they died out." said Deidara he then stares at his missing limb that's bleeding out.

Deidara grits his teeth in frustration he knew he had only two options; one fight the nine tailed jinchuriki which he would either die from blood lost or be killd by the jinchuriki who's stronger than he and the other Akatsuki members had originally thought and he has option two to make a run for it.

Deidara mentally growls "I would attempt to fight but i'm low on chakra after fighting the one tailed jinchuriki my options are limited. Ugh, this really sucks." thought Deidara.

Naruto charges at Deidara with his sword Deidara attempts to dodge but he staggers back Naruto takes advantage and cuts him on his side Deidara let's out a grunt. Naruto does a 180 turn and sends a straight kick to Deidara causing Deidara to hit the hard ground.

Deidara grunts he digs in his clay pocket "let's see how you my C2." thought Deidara he then throws medium sized clay beetles at Naruto.

The blonde doesn't falter or stop his assault on the older blonde, Naruto then channels both wind and fire nature into his katana, with both element nature clashing together give's his sword an holy appearance like it came from the heavens itself.

Naruto glares at the clay beetles "Scorch Release: Phoenix Moon Bridge ( **Shakuton:Fenikkusumūnburijji** )!" yelled Naruto he slashes his katana a huge yellow flame is unleashed burning everything in sight and even turning the every sand under Naruto's feet into glass. Once the clay beetles and the scorch release jutsu meets creates a huge explosion, Deidara jumps left dodging the flames but he get's injure the backlash of the clay beetles and Scorch Release.

Deidara's vision start to become blurry, he then spits out blood the blonde man wipes away the blood from his mouth he then screams in pain as Naruto's delievers a vicious knee to his face. Deidara flies back he hits the ground. Naruto stands before him and delivers quick and fast punches to Deidara, Deidara growls in anger. He then clinches his fist and punches Naruto in the face. Naruto quickly grabs Deidara's arm and breaks it the elder blonde howls in pain, the blonde then punches Deidara in the face again breaking Deidara's nose.

The elder blonde let's out a tiredsome pant the clone digs in his pocket he then pulls out a scalpel which is coated in purple liquid. The clone smirks down at the tired blonde, Deidara look up at Naruto with his eyes half open "wh-wh-what "pant" the hell.."pant"...is that?" groaned Deidara.

Naruto twirls the scalpel around his fingers "since you know i've been trained by Masutā-Sasori then you know he taught me everything he knows correct Deidara?" asked Naruto Deidara nods his head which the clone continues to speak "as you know Masutā-Sasori is a master puppet user and quite excellent in poisons. Which I was able to master both also I'm immune to any and all poisons anyways, the scalpel is coated with poison not poison that will kill you just kill every single one of your nerves so in other terms when you die from blood lost, you won't even feel it." said Naruto in a tone void of any emotions.

Naruto then grabs right arm he then cuts Deidara and within seconds the pain of being burnt, bleeding out, and his arm broken has vanish. Deidara then turns towards Naruto and watches the blonde put away the scalpel "and now Deidara you're going to tell me what I want." said Naruto.

Deidara then glares at Naruto "and why the hell should I,hmm!" growled Deidara.

Naruto just glares at Deidara "because if you don't I will placed a juinjutsu on you that causes unimaginable pain every time you even use chakra just imagine what it will feel like magots eatting away your flesh." said Naruto.

Deidara then let's out a sigh "ugh, fine you win nine tails so what do you want to know?" asked Deidara in a defeated tone.

"Why are you and the Akatsuki members hunting Jinchuriki there has to be a reason." demanded Naruto with his eyes glaring at Deidara.

Deidara smirks "hm, alreadly asking one of the most important question. Alright, our leader says it's to achieve world peace but I don't care about crap like that I just want to show off my art,hmm." said Deidara.

Naruto just contiunes to glare at Deidara "who's the leader of the Akatsuki?" asked Naruto he knew this information was extremly important and maybe with this information they'll actually know who they are actually dealing with.

Deidara let's out a sigh "now that's something I can't tell you." stated Deidara.

Both Konoha shinobi raised their eyebrows "and why is that?" asked Naruto.

Deidara then allows a half grin to appear on his face "because I never actually met him, while yes he's my leader and i've met some of the other Akatsuki members. I haven't really seen all their faces but we have a hologram jutsu the only thing I can honestly tell you about our leader is he has purple eyes with ripples within in them." said Deidara, the blonde man then slowly closes his eyes to never wake up again.

Naruto then has a smirk on his face "you may have been quite troublesome working for the Akatsuki but now you'll be useful to me when you join my collection." said a smirking Naruto he then looks at the dead body of Deidara "his body isn't to damaged, first second degree burn, the finger tips have been blown off, and along with his arm other than that I can still add you to my collection." Said the clone he then picks up his katana seals it away he then looks back at the direction him and Kakashi came from, the clone then begins wondering how the orginal is doing.

* * *

 ** _Now, ladies, gentlemen, something in between Beasta has finished the second chapter of Student of the Scorpion. I'm honestly proud of what i've done in this chapter I also like it how i have two puppeteer Naruto stories but both are different from each other in every way. Any who, did you like it, did you hate, and just like those youtuber Andre "Black Nerd Comedy" comment below and let me now._**

 ** _And now i'll be up working on The First Warlock._** _ **The other stories I'll be updating are** **Ninjas and Gods, Proud and Clothes, Beyond the Stars, Force of Family, Naruto of Water, Twins of Space, Red Fox, and Change of Course.**_

 _ **After these stories are updated ill be working on new stories such as**_ _ **There is No Justice** , _**_Whirlpool Meets Sand, My_** ** _High School Life of Fatherhood, Uzumaki Spawn, Speed Demons, The Fox Spy,_** **_Great Fox Demon, Twin Winds of Esper, My Dear_ , _Foxes, clowns, and Vengeance, Power From Within, Supreme Carnage, Worlds of Power, Light and Dark, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has A Boyfriend, Fox, War, and Love, Ninjas of Whirlpool, and Heir of Gordon._**

 **Soul and Mind of Pain Poll**

 _ **Naruto x Anko -**_ _ **72**_

 _ **Naruto x Shizune -**_ _ **70**_

 _ **Naruto x Tenten -**_ _ **58**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy.**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Tundra and Avalanche: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shinobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of Fox: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 **Recap**

 _"Why are you and the Akatsuki members hunting Jinchuriki there has to be a reason." demanded Naruto with his eyes glaring at Deidara._

 _Deidara smirks "hm, alreadly asking one of the most important question. Alright, our leader says it's to achieve world peace but I don't care about crap like that I just want to show off my art,hmm." said Deidara._

 _Naruto just continues to glare at Deidara "who's the leader of the Akatsuki?" asked Naruto he knew this information was extremely important and maybe with this information they'll actually know who they are actually dealing with._

 _Deidara let's out a sigh "now that's something I can't tell you." stated Deidara._

 _Both Konoha shinobi raised their eyebrows "and why is that?" asked Naruto._

 _Deidara then allows a half grin to appear on his face "because I never actually met him, while yes he's my leader and i've met some of the other Akatsuki members. I haven't really seen all their faces but we have a hologram jutsu the only thing I can honestly tell you about our leader is he has purple eyes with ripples within in them." said Deidara, the blonde man then slowly closes his eyes to never wake up again._

 _Naruto then has a smirk on his face "you may have been quite troublesome working for the Akatsuki but now you'll be useful to me when you join my collection." said a smirking Naruto he then looks at the dead body of Deidara "his body isn't to damaged, first second degree burn, the finger tips have been blown off, and along with his arm other than that I can still add you to my collection." Said the clone he then picks up his katana seals it away he then looks back at the direction him and Kakashi came from, the clone then begins wondering how the original is doing_.

 **Recap End**

 **(A/N: I will be using the word shishō instead of Masutā they both mean master)**

Kakashi covers his Sharingan eye and stares at the clone with a suspicious stare "you said join your collection? What do you mean by that? " asked Kakashi as he narrowed his eye.

The clone seals the dead Deidara in a scroll he then dispels his clone that he made and picks up Gaara the kage Bunshin turned towards Kakashi "I thought the real me told you he'll answer your questions when the mission is finished and the mission is still not finished Hatake. The real me is more likely still fighting Shishō. Besides I see no reason why I or the original should even listen to you in the first place. " said clone-Naruto in an emotionless tone.

Kakashi glares down at the kage Bunshin "what do you mean by that I'm your sensei Naruto. You have to listen to me I'm the jounin and your the genin. I'm your superior Naruto and I out rank you so start showing me some respect! " ordered Kakashi in a tone that was clear of authority.

The kage Bunshin just stares at Kakashi with a cold expression with no visible emotions on his face "is that what you think Hatake? " asked the clone Kakashi nods his head "you may be a higher rank than me but that does not mean you are on my level and what I'm saying is not arrogant I mean I was trained by Shishō and Jiriaya both who are power shinobi way more powerful than you. Not only that but I've created poisons and fuinjutsu that both Shishō and Jiriaya would be proud. Also, why should I respect someone who not only abandoned his students but favored the traitor. And let's not forget you know who my parents are. You are such a hypocrite Hatake. " said Naruto.

He then begins to walk back Kakashi follows Naruto with an enraged expression "you say those who abandoned the rules are scum but those who abandoned their friends worse than scum. Yet you abandoned Haruno and myself for a person who has a superior complex. I also thought the whole saying was idiotic and just naive. " said Naruto emotionless.

"My friend Obito said that Naruto." snarled Kakashi glaring at the back of Naruto.

The blonde just hums to himself "really! Where is he now? " asked Naruto.

"Dead, he's dead. " said Kakashi the whitenette then begins to have flashbacks of Obito's crushed body.

"Tsk, figures he seems like an idiot who does early but I wonder how my father will feel about his student favoring a spoil brat who craves for his daddy's attention how pathetic. My dad would be disgusted with you Hatake! " said Naruto Kakashi runs at Naruto with a kunai. Naruto throws Gaara in the air he then creates a chakra string out of his finger stoping Gaara from hitting the ground. Naruto then unsheathed his sword, the blade clashes with Kakashi's kunai.

Student of Yellow Flash and Student of Red Sand glare daggers at each other "you don't know what you're talking about you don't know Minato-sensei like I do! " snarled Kakashi.

Naruto then gains a look of pure anger "your right I don't know my father. After all both my parents were taken away from me the day I was born Hatake. " said Naruto causing Kakashi to feel ashamed of his behavior. The two pull away he then continues to travel back "but Hatake I don't respect you at all to me your not my sensei in fact I despised you. " said Naruto in a cold tone.

"The sooner the mission is over the better then everyone can see who I am Naruto Uzumaki puppet master of Konohagakure. No more facades, no more fake smile, no more pretending, and no more pretending that I like everyone. And I don't have to wear anymore orange I really hate orange. " thought Naruto in relief "Kyuubi how is Gaara I can't sense Gaara's chakra? " asked Naruto.

" **He's fine Uzumaki. The only bad thing about his condition is that he's dealing with chakra exhaustion if you had not drop that facade as you did your fellow Jinchuriki would be dead**. " said Kyuubi.

"That's good at least he's alive. I swear I'll make these bastards pay for hunting us jinchuriki like cattle." thought Naruto in rage.

Kyuubi nods his head " **and thanks to your puppet sensei we are aware of what they plan to do with the other bijuu and we also know every member of the Akatsuki thanks to Sasori**. " commented Kyuubi.

The clone couldn't help to agree with his bijuu the blonde is really thankful for Sasori taking him in Naruto always knew if it wasn't for Sasori he would either be dead or just be living like an idiot or he would just be alive with no real purpose but it was because of Sasori that he now has a purpose and that he's not some loud moan idiot. The kage Bunshin then smiles to him "not only that but we know who the leader of the Akatsuki is. Thanks to Shishō. " thought the clone with pleased tone.

From within the seal Kyuubi narrows his eyes not in disgust or anger but in suspicion " **the Rinnegan. The most powerful doujutsu that surpasses that insufferable Sharingan. But the only person that had obtained it was the Sage of the Six Paths who battled a creature even more powerful than me, this creature was the Ten-Tails (Jūbi). My other bijuu were split from Jūbi by the sage.** " said Kyuubi.

The clone narrows not in suspicion but in wonder after all the Kyuubi as never really spoke him. Sure the bijuu would give him his own little comments but he would mostly questions why he chose to focus on Puppet Technique ( **kugutsutsukai** _)_ than ninjutsu sure he used his clones to help him with ninjutsu and kenjutsu but he mostly focused his ninja art on kugutsutsukai. Sure the blonde has mastered Wind Release ( **Futon** ) and Fire Release ( **Katon** ) and had created Scorch Release ( **Shakuton** ) though the young puppeteer knows his Scorch Release ( **Shakuton** ) needs more work but he mainly focused on his fuinjutsu and kugotsutsukai "why are you telling me this I thought you hate me. " asked the clone in a suspicious tone.

Kyuubi let's out a dark chuckle making the clone wondered what's so funny but laughing seems to be of amusement as if the fox bijuu finds something entertaining **"I do hate you boy. I hate every one of you damn humans but I hate being controlled more than my hatred for you or my past jailers. You are still the weak little child searching through the dumpsters but even to someone as powerful as myself I know these shinobi are dangerous especially Sasuke's older brother and his fish partner.** " states Kyuubi in his usual dark insult of a tone.

This might have someone deflated at hearing someone hates you in such a casual tone as if they are talking about the weather but not Naruto he just had a stoic expression on his face. And why should he be offended after all the people of Konohagakure had made it there personal job to remind Naruto how much they hate him. Naruto couldn't remember a time where the villagers hadn't hurt him emotionally and physically they would often call him demon spawn, murder, demon child, kage killer, fox brat, child menace, and sometimes monster of Konoha. If the constant insults weren't bad enough during his many beatings they would remind him of how no one cares about him, how he should just die, he will never amount to anything, die like his who're of a mother, and mostly kill the monster and avenge the Yondaime.

During these times he would often hear a voice in his head telling him to give up, let go, and your pathetic. But this wasn't the first time he heard this voice no he would often hear the voice telling him to end it, to die, nobody cares about you, and your weak just like that yellow one. At times the abuse would be to much for him and he would honestly think about ending it and stopping the pain he's force to endure but before he can go through it he stops himself not sure why was it because the anbu would watch him or how Hiruzen, Teuchi, Ayame, or Iruka would feel if they found him to be not of living anymore but no it wasn't that it was the dark voice in his head.

He at once thought it was the villagers or shinobi torturing him even more but no years later under Sasori he had found out the dark voice constantly telling him to commit suicide and then telling him not to was Kyuubi no Kitsune the creature that had made its job to make him suffer mentally and physically he can sometimes hear the bijuu dark laugh after he's being beaten with an inch of his life. Naruto narrows his eyes he could almost see Kyuubi grinning at him "so, what does this, means we're partners or something because I know we aren't friends after all we both hate each other. " stated Naruto.

" **Ahahaha, don't be foolish child! You are nothing but an insect to me! The concept of being partners with such a weak being is anything but laughable. You want to know what we are we are jailer and prison. You need me and I have use of you boy! Do not think too much into it boy**! " roared Kyuubi closing the connection between Kyuubi and Naruto.

Naruto has a stoic expression but if you look closer you could see hatred Kakashi shots Naruto a curious gaze as he see's the hatred in his students eyes but as soon as it appeared it vanished as if there was no hint of anger. "Your wrong Kyuubi the only thing I need from you is your knowledge and nothing else I could careless about the power you possess but you need me because the Akatsuki can rip out a bijuu. " Thought the clone he then glances at Gaara who's on his back "don't worry Gaara we'll make them pay. " thought Naruto.

 **With Naruto**

Chiyo and Sakura stand in shock as they watch a wall of iron sand clash with a wall of rust. Both master and student have a blank expression as they control the two elements. "I can't believe this! This is just unreal.I've never seen anything like this before!" exclaimed Sakura in shock.

Chiyo could only watch in awe as master and student battle each with everything she then turn towards Sakura with a small smile "that's because this is a battle of student and master Sakura I doubt you've ever seen a fight like this. " said Chiyo she then turns back to Naruto and Sasori.

Sakura almost looked offended at how Chiyo said that it was almost like she couldn't understand Naruto "Lady Chiyo what do you mean? A fight I've never seen Naruto and I fought against Kakashi when he came back to the village not only that but I've fought against my teacher Tsunade. " said Sakura glaring her green eyes at the aged kunoichi.

Chiyo allows a smile to adorn her wrinkled covered face "is that so Sakura when you and Naruto fought against Kakashi was Naruto hiding behind the idiotic facade or was he fighting as he was now. And you going up against Tsunade was she holding back on you? " asked Chiyo Sakura found herself quiet not able to say anything.

Sakura gains a downcast expression Chiyo turns towards the pinknette medic not even minding the conflicted Sakura who's still confused about Naruto's change in personal no matter how smart of a kunoichi she is the student of Tsunade just couldn't fathom why the sudden change. "You seem lost Sakura?" asked Chiyo but the two kunoichi knew it was more of a statement.

"I just don't understand. Before this mission he was bright, idiotic, knucklehead, who can be loud and annoying at times but now it's like he's a totally different person. This Naruto is calm, cold, cool collected, always in control I...just don't understand how can someone I've known since I was a kid change so much. " said Sakura as she watches the blonde and redhead attack each other with an unreadable stoic expression.

The aged puppet master turns to master and student "I'm not surprised you are confused it seems like Naruto had this idiot facade the whole time in Konoha but only Sasori to see the real him. " said Chiyo as she watches Sasori creates a iron sphere while Naruto creates a spiker-sphere out of his Rust Release ( **Seiton** ).

A confused yet lost Sakura stares at Chiyo "what do you mean Lady Chiyo? " asked Sakura.

Chiyo either chose to focus on the battle in front of her or she just didn't bother to pay the chunnin any mind "you konoha ninjas value loyalty and trust don't you? " asked Chiyo with flat tone the female member of Team 7 can only nod her head in agreement causing the Elder woman to release a sigh from her lips "thought so, it seems like you're friend not only trust my grandson Sasori but is completely loyal to the point where he would create a facade to fool everyone in your village. " stated Chiyo.

Sasori stares at Naruto with a stoic expression not even allowing a hint of emotion to appear on his young face "you have improve Naruto. Now it's time to see if your ready my student Multiple Iron Needles ( **Fukusū no tetsu hari)**." said Sasori iron sand begins to take the form of a dozen of pointy shards.

Naruto couldn't agree more with his true sensei-no that isn't right his true master "I agree Shishō it's time to see how far I've come Rust Release: Field of Playground **(Seiton: Pureiguraundo no fīrudo** )." whisper Naruto grains if red rust begins to rise up taking form of a round rust sphere the size of the sphere rivals that of the rasengan.

Both Sasori and Naruto has a stoic tone expression onto their faces neither backing done "it's time to see if you have surpassed me Naruto. " said Sasori.

"Yes of course Shishō. But it's to soon to even decide who the winner will be. " said Naruto.

"I couldn't agree more with you Naruto but I won't go easy on you. " half joked Sasori.

"Good neither will I Shishō. " said Naruto with an emotionless expression on his face the two stay at each one waiting for the other to strike for the only sound that can be heard is the sound of the gentle wind being blown by the air. Not only are Naruto and Sasori are staring at each other with an intense stare that can cut through the very air. As the pebbles hit the ground hard.

The iron needles are flung at the blonde but he doesn't doesn't falter he commands the rust spheres to charge at Sasori as the iron needles come in contact with the iron it starts to delay causing Sasori to narrow his eyes as he sees the rust delay the rocks. "Hmm, so his rust release ( **Seiton** ) can not only rust objects but can even decay them. I must be careful if I'm not then it would be the end of me. Iron Sand Drizzle ( **Satetsu Shigure** )." thought Sasori the iron needles then became bullet size iron.

Naruto twitches his right ring finger the rust spheres come together form a wall "Rust Release: Rusting Wall ( **Seiton: Sabiru kabe** )." said Naruto.

Sasori with a blank expression just stares at the wall of rust "Iron Sand Gathering Assault ( **Satetsu Kesshū** )." said Sasori the iron form together creating a triangle made iron. Sasori then commands his puppet to hurl the giant shape at Naruto.

Sakura eyes widen as the shape of death is hurled at her teammate "watch out Naruto! " roared Sakura but to her shock Naruto is standing with an emotionless face but what really shocked her is his puppet Mokushiroku ( **Apocalypse** ) is holding the giant iron sand triangle if her eyes could open more the chunnin's eyes would've fallen out of her eye sockets as she watches the giant triangle reduced nothing into rusted metal.

As master and student stare at each other with intense gleam in their eyes it seems like their puppets can be seen glaring at each other which seems impossible since they aren't alive "Rust Release: Rust Touch ( **Seiton:** **Sabinai** **tatchi** )." whispered Naruto.

Sasori hums to himself as if he's not surprised what the Mokushiroku puppet had just done. The Mokushiroku puppet charges at Sasori with its left hook but before the fist of certain death can come in contact with the face of the missing Sunagakure ninja a square wall of Iron sand appears in front of Sasori protecting him "you'll have to do better than that." joked Sasori.

"I already have Shishō. " said Naruto catching Sasori off guard suddenly the square wall of Iron sand is sliced in pieces by rust wires. "Rust Release: Rusting Viper of Creation ( **Seiton: Sabite iru sōzō no baipā** )." said Naruto the rusted iron then takes form of multiple snakes, the rust serpents roar at Sasori.

They each charged at him causing his eyes to shoot up in shock he quickly gather the iron to create an iron shield around him. As each rust creature hits the iron shield the the harden iron shield but piece by piece the harden iron slowly cakes away "damn it this isn't good Naruto's rust not only has a powerful defense but a powerful offense. I'm sorry Naruto but this fight isn't even older you still have one more final test my student. " thought Sasori.

Naruto then bends the rust to his will reforming it into speaks he then calms the spikes down he watch as the iron shield collapses to the ground. Naruto then darts his eyes around "where is he. " thought Naruto but his eyes are wide open as he feels blades going into his back he turns his head seeing the yellow orbs of the Sandaime Kazekage staring into his blue soulless eyes but then Naruto allows a half grin to appear on his young face.

It's time for Sasori to stare in shock as Naruto turns into rust the redhead quickly removes the blade from the rust clone ( **Sabina Bunshin** ) but just as the Sandaime Kazekage removes it's hard from the clone but it's head and blades completely decay away "impressive the rust can even decay my very poison. Thousand Hands Manipulation Force **(Senju Sōbu** )." thought Sasori the Sandaime ark then explodes in volley of wooden hands each of the hands then becomes undone and releases poison gas.

The iron sand begins to rise up in the air creating a poisonous fog of Iron Sasori then allows a smile to adorn his face "how do you like my Iron Sand Toxic Atmosphere ( **Satetsu Yūdoku fun'iki** )?" asked Sasori.

Naruto can be seen standing next to Hiruko's shield "it's impressive but I don't think that'll work on me Shishō. " said Naruto as his body is covered in rust. The Mokushiroku's Steel fuinjutsu lights the puppet punches the very ground causing rocks to be ripped a part from the ground trapping and destroying the many arms. The Mokushiroku flies at the Sandaime the fuinjutsu puppet punches the human puppet in chest sending it back.

Sasori tries to move his favorite puppet but he soon finds he's unable to command the Sandaime Kazekage puppet. Sasori stares at Naruto "what did you do? " asked Sasori in a curious tone.

Naruto allows the a small grin to appear on his face he turnst towards Sandaime Kazekage who seems incapable of the most simplest things he then turn his eyes at Sasori. "Shishō the last blow Sandaime Kazekage had delivered wasn't just a powerful punch that nearly shattered your puppet but it was Mokushiroku who had caused the finishing move. But you see before Mokushiroku had delivered the blow I infused his hand with small amounts of rust that can destroy the workings of the puppet. So, how did I do for test 2?" asked Naruto in a curious tone.

Sasori smiles at Naruto he then throws the smile away and disconnects the chakra strings to his puppet "you've pasted the second test and now it's time to see how you do with the third test. " said Sasori he then removes his cloak revealing he's a human puppet himself. Sasori's puppet body consisted of a pair of spinning claws attached to his lower back, a holder for four scrolls on his back, a stinger in the empty and open stomach cavity, a compartment in his right chest, and a 'core of living flesh' ( **生身の核, _namami no kaku_** ) in the left which had the kanji for "scorpion" ( **蠍** ) painted on it. In his exposed state, Sasori's eyes also would be wide open in a maniacal way, as opposed to his normal calm looking eyes.

He then removes the scroll from his back "I've seen how you handled yourself against Hiruko and the Sandaime Kazekage. Now it's time for the final test Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets ( **Akahigi: Hyakki no Sōen** )." said Sasori as he unsealed hundreds of puppets. While Sakura and Chiyo looked shocked at discovery Sasori is a living puppet Naruto just stare at his master with cold stoic eyes.

Naruto reaches behind his back a d grabs the medium size grass green scroll that has the kanji Cold blooded ( **冷血な** ). He then reseals Mokushiroku back into its respected scroll "it seems like I must them. Shishō I'd rather use the other ones but they are still incomplete so these will be your opponent Shishō. Orange Secret Technique: Beings of the Superior ( **Orenjihigi:** **Sūperia no sonzai** )." said Naruto a large cloud explodes in existence.

As the cloud vanished Naruto can be seen standing behind 8 Animal puppets and 2 fuinjutsu puppets but these puppets each have a seal on their head. That has the kanji for Sentinel ( **センチネル** ), the ten animal puppets are a turtle, komodo dragon, iguana, salamander, Chameleon, Crocodile, Snake, alligator, dragon, and tuatara.

The Turtle puppet is called Shuttle ( **Shatoru** ), just like Naruto's Saba's animal puppet it has the appearance of a giant turtle, it has an iron like she'll on top of the shell is a seal. This seal has the kanji for Iron ( **鉄** ). It has a senbon launcher in its mouth that fires a powerful volley of poison senbon, its claws are laced with venomous poison that eats away the human nerve. On its stomach it has the kanji Storm Release ( **嵐遁, Ranton** ), underneath it's head is the kanji for Plasma ( **血漿遁, Kesshōton** ). This puppet is mud green in colored with, red eyes, and it has a dark yellow beak.

The Komodo Dragon is purple in color with teal colored soulless orbs this puppet is called Delta ( **Deruta** ). It's teeth are laced with poison not only that but the puppet can fire a strong poisonous gas that eats away your chakra. Its claws are also laced with poison, it's tail has an modification that allows it to release bladed wires. The bladed wires also fires darts. On its spine it has the kanji for Lava Release **(溶遁; 熔遁, Yoton** ) and on its stomach it has the kanji for ( **瞬身の術** , **Shunshin** ) and Power ( **パワー** ).

The Iguana puppet is called Harbinger ( **Maebure** ). Maebure has green-yellowed colored skin, it has red eyes, the puppet has a modification that fires chakra threads that absorbs chakra. Its claws and tail are laced with poison. Another ability the puppet has is built in poison scalpels that can fire rapid poison objects at the person. On its tail it has the kanji Ash Release ( **灰遁, Haiton** ) and on its chest has the kanji of the Paralysis Seal( **麻痺シール Mahi Fuuin** ). Also on its claw there's the kanji speed ( **速度, Sokudo** ).

The Salamander is name Beyond the Grave ( **Hakaokoete** ), the salamander is blue-brown skin color, it's eyes are grey in color. It has blades that can cut through Steel but this mostly because the Claws are made from chakra metal. The tail is a wide wire the tip of the wire has a chakra blade spear that has been laced with poison that disrupt a person's chakra. On the chest it has the kanji for Iron ( **鉄** ) and Poison ( **毒** ). Hakaokoete has water release **(水遁, Suiton** ).

The Chameleon is named Wrath ( **Ikari** ). Ikari is around 8½ in and 235 CM (7ft). The skin of the Animal puppet is a mixture between sky blue and lime green. The eyes of Ikari are bronze in colour. It has a stinger as q tongue it also has a modification that allows it to release flames. The Claw's of the puppet are made out of chakra metal. The Ikari puppet has an ability that allows it to turn invisible on its left side has the kanji Laser Release ( **レーザ, Rēzā** ) and on the right side has the kanji for Steel Release ( **鋼遁 _Kōton_** ).

The Crocodile puppet is named Hungry Beast ( **Ueta kemono** ) it has yellow eyes the large puppet has a Wind Release: Grand Hurricane Roar Sealing Technique ( **Fūton:** **Gurandoharikēnroa Fuinjutsu** ) it also has a flamethrower launcher in its mouth. On its back it has a set of modification that releases a toxin that affects the users site. The tail is a massive stinger that has a spiked dagger attach to it not only that but dagger is inchoate with a poison of a black widow, Dubois' sea snake, Giant Leaf Frog, and Box Jellyfish. On the spine of the puppet it has the seal for Uzumaki Sealing Method: Demon Absorption of the Five Gates ( **Uzumaki Hoin: Itsutsu no gēto no mahō no kyūshū** ), the skin of the puppet is dark green. The eyes of the puppet are yellow.

The Snake puppet is named Devourer ( **Don'yoku** ). The puppet has green colored eyes and it is a burnt red in color. Like most of Naruto's puppet this puppet has a senbon launcher located in its mouth. The put also has another modification in his mouth that can fire blinding poison liquid on the put is the kanji Strength ( **力** ), Iron ( **鉄** ), and Heaven's Division ( **天の分裂, Ten no Bunretsu** ).

The Alligator puppet is named Striking Guard ( **Dageki gādo** ). This puppet is quite unique well due to the fact this puppet has a modification that releases a mist that contains liquid nitrogen that freezes the person's nerves. The Claw's of the puppet are laced with poison. On the spine of the puppet is the seal of Malicious Seal: Avatar of Hell ( **Inshitsu Fūin: Toni no Gongen** ), Chain Generation Technique ( **Kusari Seisei no Jutsu** ), and Heat Sealing Method ( **ヒートシール法, Hītoshīru-h** )

The Dragon Puppet is a Fuinjutsu Puppet this puppet is called Red Dragon ( **Akai Ryuu** ). The Red Dragon puppet has the appearance of a Chinese dragon the puppet is a combination of red, green, and gold. On the claw of the puppet it has a Fire Release ( **Katon** ) kanji, on the shoulder is a kanji for Iron ( **鉄** ), on the tail it has the Boiling Release ( **沸遁, Futton** ), on the right claw is the Nova Release kanji ( **新遁, Shinseiton** ). Red Dragon has a launcher in its mouth that fires senbon, darts, and scalpels.

The Tuatara fuinjutsu puppet is named Peace Bridge ( **Heiwa-bashi** ). This puppet is is painted pale green this puppet can fire chakra needles from the mouth, it has anything modification that fires poison gas, the Claw's are made out of chakra blades that are laced with king cobra venom. The tail is laced with poison that Naruto made this poison attacks the five senses of the human. On the spine is a kanji for Iron ( **鉄** ), on the chest on the heart is the kanji for Forrest Release ( **森遁, Shinton** ) and on his left arm is the kanji is Lunar Release ( **太陰義, Taiinton** ).

Sakura and Chiyo narrows her eyes at the animal puppets "Naruto how could you do this to these animals. I don't understand how you could not only turn the animals into puppets but also kill each one of them. Just how much are you hiding from us thought. " Sakura with a sadden expression.

Chiyo narrows her eyes at the puppets "Naruto truly is just like my grandson. " states Chiyo.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Chiyo "how so? " asked Sakura in confusion.

"Sakura you seemed like a smart girl. Think about it Naruto and Sasori are both cold, calculated, smart, and emotionless. They both would use anyone as there puppet as long as they find use for that person Sasori had turned the Sandaime into a puppet because he saw how powerful the Sandaime Kazekage is. And Naruto had did the same with various of the animals because they proved useful to him. Both are puppet masters but both have their own way of using kugutsutsukai in their own way.

Sakura looked at Chiyo with an enraged expression " but your saying Naruto is a monster! " accused Sakura.

Chiyo narrows her eyes at Sakura "Sakura you heard what Naruto said when this fight started right? " asked Chiyo.

Sakura regrettably nods her head remembering Naruto had sent a large amount of killer intent while he didn't say anything it was clear as day. That was an opening threat if you say anything I'll kill you where you stand.

Naruto smiles at Sasori "this is my art Shishō. I believe we've waited long enough. " said Naruto.

Sasori es at his student with a passive expression "yes, we have Naruto. Time for talk is over it's time for your final test to begin. " said Sasori he then commands thirty puppets who are armed with poisonous laced weapons.

Naruto gives no reaction with a twitch of two fingers both Dageki Gādo and Heiwa-Bashi fly towards the puppets. Heiwa-Bashi mouth opens and fires a volley of chakra needles that destroyed 10 puppets. The puppets fire senbon at the two puppets but Naruto activates the Chain Generation Technique ( **Kusari Seisei no Jutsu** ) chains appear out of Dageki Gādo the chains pierce through five of the puppets "Fire Release: Ring of Ablaze ( **Katon: Aburazu no ringu** ). The chains are covered in bright orange flames, the flames then release a bright chakra threads that cuts through four of the puppets heads the nine puppets then caught in Flame.

Sasori doesn't even blink he commands two puppets two punch Dageki Gādo sending the animal puppet back cracking the crown of the puppet. "Earth Release : Mud Shot Gun ( **Doton: Doro shottogan** )." said Naruto the Dageki Gādo puppet slams it's claw on the ground three mud balls fire at three puppets the first puppet arm was blown off, another mud ball hits a puppet in the chest cracking the chest of the puppet, and the third one had it's head blown off.

Sasori allows his smirk to widen the two puppets hands open up revealing a flame thrower the flame thrower ignites blowing a torrent of flame at Dageki Gādo "sorry Naruto but it seems like you're down one puppet. " said Sasori he then deactivates the flamethrowers but the puppet master eyes shot open in shock as he see's the crocodile puppet stand.

He then narrows his eyes "but how? It should be nothing but ash? " asked Sasori.

Naruto gains a dark look "simple Shishō, with the Malicious Seal: Avatar of Hell ( **Inshitsu Fūin: Toni no Gongen** ) Dageki Gādo is immune to all types of fire base attacks that includes Fire Release ( **Katon** ), Lava Release ( **Yoton** ), Scorch Release ( **Shakuton** ), and Ash Release ( **Haiton** ). Not only that but my puppet is immune to all versions of heat. " said Naruto.

Heiwa-Bashi opens its mouth a blue light begins to ignite it then fires a powerful blast of deep freeze turning the puppets into nothing but ice the puppets then break apart "Lunar Release: Freezing Death ( **Taiinton: Furīzudeizu** ) and then they were 70." said Naruto in a cold tone with his eyes becoming emotionless like a frozen Forrest.

* * *

 ** _i'll be updating my stories such as:_** ** _Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Beyond The Stars, Bridge of Two Paths, Change of Course, Curse of Heavens, Darkness Within Us, Fox ,War, and Love, Fox of Trials, Grandson of a Blood Bender, Great Fox Demon, Heir Of Gorgon, Light and Dark, My Dear Ashikabi, Naruto of The Water, Never Again, Ninjas and Gods , Ninjas of Whirlpool, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend!, Power From Within, Proud and Clothes, Sides With Agendas, Species of The Same , Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, The First Warlock, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice , Tides of Hardship, Train By Prodigies, Twin Wind Esper, Twins of Space, Two Different Worlds of Apart, Two Sides of A Coin, Uzumaki Spawn , Whirlpool Meets Sand, and Worlds Apart_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updating Power From Within next, then Tides of Hardship , after that I'll update Fox of Trials and then My High School Life of Fatherhood I also will do Grandson of a Blood Bender and I'll do Heir of Gorgon )_**

 **Naruto x Krista - 18**

 **Menma x Annie - 17**

 **Naruto x Sasha - 14**

 **Naruto x Hanji - 11**


	4. The Vicious Red and Unparalleled Orange

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes who inspires fear but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Anko, Shizune, Ino, Hinata, Fuu, Temari, Tenten, Tayuya, fem Itachi, Karin, Kin, fem Haku - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Tenten - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Naruto x Invisible Woman - Evolution V: kidnapped and experimented on by the infamous Weapon X for years now having been freed from the most dangerous organization the young child made a promise he'll never be under the control of anyone**

 **Naruto x Mystique -Same As Always: there's always a cause how people end up being who they are, it has always been a certain event of their life that brought them were they are it doesn't matter if they are human, Inhuman, or mutant the universe can be crueler than the universes worst enemy**

 **Naruto x Yukana: Is This Real: Naruto had always been alone due to him not good at friends it would only seemed likely that the social outcast and the perverts will be friends but he can't but to wonder why. He also can't help but wondered why gals are popular.**

* * *

 ** _Recap_**

 _Naruto smiles at Sasori "this is my art Shishō. I believe we've waited long enough. " said Naruto._

 _Sasori es at his student with a passive expression "yes, we have Naruto. Time for talk is over it's time for your final test to begin. " said Sasori he then commands thirty puppets who are armed with poisonous laced weapons._

 _Naruto gives no reaction with a twitch of two fingers both Dageki Gādo and Heiwa-Bashi fly towards the puppets. Heiwa-Bashi mouth opens and fires a volley of chakra needles that destroyed 10 puppets. The puppets fire senbon at the two puppets but Naruto activates the Chain Generation Technique ( **Kusari Seisei no Jutsu** ) chains appear out of Dageki Gādo the chains pierce through five of the puppets "Fire Release: Ring of Ablaze ( **Katon: Aburazu no ringu** ). The chains are covered in bright orange flames, the flames then release a bright chakra threads that cuts through four of the puppets heads the nine puppets then caught in Flame._

 _Sasori doesn't even blink he commands two puppets two punch Dageki Gādo sending the animal puppet back cracking the crown of the puppet. "Earth Release : Mud Shot Gun ( **Doton: Doro shottogan** )." said Naruto the Dageki Gādo puppet slams it's claw on the ground three mud balls fire at three puppets the first puppet arm was blown off, another mud ball hits a puppet in the chest cracking the chest of the puppet, and the third one had it's head blown off._

 _Sasori allows his smirk to widen the two puppets hands open up revealing a flame thrower the flame thrower ignites blowing a torrent of flame at Dageki Gādo "sorry Naruto but it seems like you're down one puppet. " said Sasori he then deactivates the flamethrowers but the puppet master eyes shot open in shock as he see's the crocodile puppet stand._

 _He then narrows his eyes "but how? It should be nothing but ash? " asked Sasori._

 _Naruto gains a dark look "simple Shishō, with the Malicious Seal: Avatar of Hell ( **Inshitsu Fūin: Toni no Gongen** ) Dageki Gādo is immune to all types of fire base attacks that includes Fire Release ( **Katon** ), Lava Release ( **Yoton** ), Scorch Release ( **Shakuton** ), and Ash Release ( **Haiton** ). Not only that but my puppet is immune to all versions of heat. " said Naruto._

 _Heiwa-Bashi opens its mouth a blue light begins to ignite it then fires a powerful blast of deep freeze turning the puppets into nothing but ice the puppets then break apart "Lunar Release: Freezing Death ( **Taiinton: Furīzudeizu** ) and then they were 70." said Naruto in a cold tone with his eyes becoming emotionless like a frozen Forrest._

 ** _Recap End_**

* * *

Sasori looked at Naruto's puppets with an impressed look all his years as a puppeteer he has never seen someone as skilled as Naruto well except for himself and his grandmother "Naruto truly is true master of Puppet Technique ( **K** **ugutsutsukai** ) and had even been able to master fuinjutsu at a level that would take people decides to become masters at.

He can still remember when Naruto was that scared child who believe everyone was out for him but now he's a true shinobi with his own art. And unlike his granny and the people of Konohagakure he rather not have the blonde child not knowing who is parents he also didn't see the problem in telling Naruto about his heritage. Sure he and Naruto had a different childhood his parents were alive but were killed by Sakumo Hatake Konoha's White Fang ( **Shiroi Kiba** ) but he didn't found out until years later and was lied by his grandmother of their whereabouts.

Sasori grins at the puppets Naruto has been known to use he then gained a serious expression "no doubt Naruto's clone had killed Deidara and knowing Naruto he plans to turn him into a human puppet. " thought Sasori he then commands five of the Shatoru Naruto's finger barely move but the limbs and head enter inside of the shell he commands the turtle puppet to spin the five charged at the animal puppet with their weapons but as they hit Shatoru they break once they come in contact.

Naruto then commands the puppet to charge at the puppets destroying each of them " Crush Shell ( **Kurasshusheru** )." said Naruto Shatoru begins to charge at Sasori but he commands his puppets to release a volley of kunai but just like before they are deflected Deruta then hops on the shell the puppet then fires lava balls at the puppets melting four of them. Deruta jumps off of Shatoru and crushed the puppets underneath its weight Shatoru then destroys four more puppets. Sasori then groans in pain as Maebure had appeared behind he attempted to slash it with his blades but thanks to the speed seal it was able to avoid it.

"Water Releade: Rapid Torrent Technique ( **Suiton: Kyūryū no Jutsu** ). " said Naruto Hakaokeote opens it mouth a fast water projectiles easily rip his puppets apart both Deruta and Hakaokeote fires blast of water and lava but Sasori uses his chakra strings to create a wall of puppet parts he grits his teeth as the wall of puppet begins to slowly break through but he quickly reaches places himself with a puppet he then appears next to Heiwa-bashi Sasori then destroyed it with his blades. Sasori then feels various of his chakra strings he turned and sees Akairyūu releasing Boil Release ( **Futton** ) from its jaws.

Sasori quickly calls back his puppets he then narrowed his eyes "So, I only have fourty-three while I only managed to destroyed one. " thought Sasori each of the puppets opened their mouths and unleashed over a thousand of senbon Naruto narrowed his eyes he quickly slammed his hands on the ground and a giant earth walk rises from the ground talking the assault of the senbon he then forced to dodge as two puppets attack him he dodges right but the puppet was still able to nick his cheek. He quickly jumps back and commanded Donyoku to pierces right through the puppets. Naruto ordered Uetakemono to slam it's tail against the other puppets destroying them it then released a powrful wind blast blowing them to pieces but it suddenly comes to a halt when various of Sasori's puppets destroyed it.

Naruto then activated the speed seal on Maebure the puppet quickly blitz from the site of the other puppets Chiyo can't help but to watch with interest the aged woman hasn't seen a battle like this mostly due to their hasn't been any puppet masters with skills that can rival Sasori but here standing in front of her is a boy who's a puppet master but not only that but a person from Konohagakure to top it off "this Naruto is something his puppets are much more skilled than the average puppet master and he's able to control tbe puppets with just a single chakra string. Only a true puppet master is capable of that. " thought Chiyo as she watches Donyoku fires a volley of poisonous senbon but each of the puppets fire their own set of senbon but Naruto quickly activated the Iron seal allowing the serpent puppet to survive.

Naruto's finger twitched " Malicious Seal: Avatar of Hell ( **Inshitsu Fūin: Toni no Gongen** )." said Naruto seal on Dagekigādo glows the alligator puppet open it's mouth a cerulean flame begins to build up Sasori then creates a huge wall of of all the puppets Dagekigādo released a huge torrent of flames as the flame had torched various of the puppets Ikari then hops onto of Donyoku and charges at the puppets Sasori narrowed his eyes he then commands his puppets to release a huge volley of Kunai. The Steel Release ( **Kōton** ) activated Sasori, Sakura, and Chiyo stare in shocked as they watch the wooden puppet becomes a steel puppet it's Laser ( **Rēzā** ) glows in a bright light "Laser Release: Neo Ray Technique ( **Rēzā: Neorei no Jutsu** )." said Naruto the Chameleon puppet opens it's both and and rotating yellow light of energy is released it cuts through the head of a puppet Naruto then commands it to turn it's head destroying seven more puppets Sasori grits his teeth one of his puppets opened it's mouth and a vapor is released.

"This isn't good I know have 36 puppets those puppets are far stronger than I originally thought. He's truly a puppet master and fuinjutsu master but let's see how you do about this Fifty Hands of Blades performance ( **50-Mai no ha** )." thought Sasori he then uses his chakra strings to connect to all the limbs "remember Naruto you shouldn't let your guard down until your enemy is dead also a true puppeteer can use anything as a weapon not just the puppet." stated Sasori each hand and head extends a blade he then commands all the arms and heads then fly towards Naruto and his puppets Naruto backflips on Akairyūu he then commands the crimson dragon to fly up while he ordered the other puppets to spread apart.

He then grits his teeth his teeth as ten of his puppets come down and stab their blades into both Donyoku and Uetekemono Deruta appears above the puppets and stomp on the heads he then twirls around slams his tail against the puppets shattering them on contact before the other puppets could stab into him Maebure slashes its claws at the puppets. Ten more puppets charge at the two animal puppets jump back and dodge as the puppets attempt to rip them apart Hakaokoete then points it's tail at the puppets and fires a spear at them destroying them with only 15 puppets left Sasori glares at the puppets that are littered around them.

Sasori turned towards Naruto who has a stoic expression not even worried for the destruction of his puppets "Red Secret Technique: Inferno Formation ( **Akahigi:** **Inferuno keise** i)." said Sasori the red-haired puppeteer then charges at Maebure he skillfully dodges Deruta he then backflips away from Hakaokoete he quickly jumps back as Hakaokoete releases a teal mist from his tail but Sasori jumps onto the shell of Shatoru He then used jumps up in the air and commands five of to charge at Deruta the first puppet kicks Deruta in the air while the second and third extend their palms and a hook comes out attaching the hooks to the wrist it then yanks Deruta down with incredible speed Sasori appeared in front of the Komodo Dragon puppet he then extended his palms a huge torrent of flames is then then released from his palms torching the puppet to a crisp.

Naruto jumps back and looks at his remaining puppets he'd created these puppets to be able to kill high level jounin he was aware the poison he used won't have an effect on Sasori due to his master not having any organs and if Sasori did have organs he knew Sasori was too smart too smart to allow himself to be poisoned. So, this the power that Shishō used to take over a whole whole nation he's definitely a fear and powerful Sunagakure shinobi someone who shouldn't ever be taken lightly. He was able to take out Donyoku, Uetekemono, Deruta, and Heiwa-bashi but that doesn't matter this fight is far from over. " thought Naruto.

Sakura turned towards Naruto who has an unreadable expression on his face she was wondering just how long Naruto was wearing a mask. Sakura wanted to help Naruto but he made it clear it doesn't want or need anyone's help "come on Naruto you can do this. " thought Sakura she did feel hurt that Naruto didn't acted like himself around Team 7 or anyone in Konohagakure but she was also aware she wasn't the best person to be around or a friend that matter she felt hurt that the only person he allowed to see his true self is Sasori a missing ninja of Sunagakure a member of the Akatsuki. The pinknette also hopes that Naruto and herself can become friends.

Both puppet master glares at each other with neither giving the other a sign of giving up even with their puppets destroyed they still aren't ready to yield "Water Release: Water Rifle Shot ( **Suiton: Mizu Raifurushotto** )." said Naruto Hakaokoete open its mouth it's mouth and fires a high powered water bullet Sasori easily dodges but his eyes went wide as the bullet had pierced through a large boulder Sasori is then forced to dodge and do his best not to get hit. Naruto is then forces Hakaokoete to jump back avoiding the two puppets who are wielding swords Akairyūu then release a blast of steam that melted the two puppets. Both kunochi watch in shock as Ikari had turned invisible a crash can be heard Sasori turned his head and sees three of his puppets each destroyed with a whole in their chest.

Sasori then commands his puppets to split up five of the puppets one set of the group had fired senbon and another five set had released their own set of senbon while Sasori released a torrent of fire from his palms Naruto then commanded Akairyūu to get in front of him the dragon puppet opens its mouth "Nova Release: Heating Cyclone ( **Shinseiton: Kanetsu Saikuron** **no Jutsu** )." said Naruto the dragon release a golden yellow flaming cyclone from its jaws obliterating the last of puppets before the flames can burn Sasori he replaced himself with one of his destroyed puppets.

He then appears next to the blonde puppeteer ready to slash him to pieces but Naruto quickly unsealed his sword stopping the poison laced blades into cutting into himself but even with him wielding his sword the chakra threads are still attached to his puppet. Chiyo stares at Naruto with a shocked expression "this Naruto must truly be gifted to block Sasori's attack and to still have the chakra threads attached to his puppets. " said Chiyo with a bewildered expression.

Sakura turned towards the aged Sunagakure woman with a confused expression on her face "Lady Chiyo, is it really that hard. I thought you, Sasori, and Kankuro can do it too. " said Sakura.

Chiyo then gains a serious expression " while Sasori and myself can do it. Other puppeteers who aren't extremely skilled can't doing such thing creates great concentration. You must still mold your chakra into threads and control your puppets while at the same time fighting your opponent with a weapon and something like that is anything but easy. A puppeteer must always keep their focus on the chakra threads or it'll give your enemy I chance to get the upper hand. " said Chiyo watches as Naruto drops to his to his hands and feet and kicks Sasori in the gut sending the man back a few feet.

The fourth scroll on his back glows "Water Stream Shooters ( **Uōtāsutorīmushūtā** )." said Sasori he then shoots a pressurised streams of water from the pipes in his palms, similar to a water cannon. He does this by twisting his wrists like knobs. He quickly shunshin himself on Shatoru the arms and legs retreat into the shell the two puppet quickly swerves around dodging the water blast. Sasori stops firing his water shooters he then uses his chakra strings to bring two katanas to him he then uses his coil as a spring to launch himself at Naruto with blinding speed the man knees Naruto in the face he jumps behind him and stabs the blonde teen in the shoulders.

Naruto headbutts Sasori in the face he then grabs Sasori by the face and throws Sasori over his shoulder Sasori then runs at Naruto with blinding speed he kicks Naruto in the gut causing Naruto to release a silent gasp of pain Sasori then wraps the coil around Naruto's waist and pulls it back he then punched Naruto in the jaw he then released the his hold on Naruto who gets flung back and hits a large boulder. Saaori then points his hands at Naruto to pipes come out of his hands Sasori then released a torrent of water from them.

Naruto then has Shatoru in front of him Shatoru opens it's mouth a spark of lime green lightning begins to pick up "Plasma Release: Howling Torrent ( **Kesshōton: Tōboese** )." said Naruto a lime green spiraling energy blast is released from its mouth as the water and plasma come in contact a huge explosion is released the explosion was so massive the rocks are literally ripped from the earth causing Chiyo and Sakura to shield themselves from the huge dust storm. Naruto then wipes the blood from his mouth "you should know something Shishō these puppets were attended to kill high level jounin but they also were created for another purpose and that purpose is to kill Kages." said Naruto Sasori, Sakura, and Chiyo stood shock at the claim it was incredibly bold and yet they were unsure what to think.

The Sentinel ( **センチネル** ) kanji on Shatoru, Maebure, Hakaokoete, Ikari, Akairyūu, and Dagekigādo begins to shine brightly "now it's time to show you the fruit of my puppetry Shishō. Orange Secret Technique: Colossal Puppet God Technique ( **Orenjihigi:** **Kyodaina Ningyō no Kami no** **Jutsu** )." said Naruto Akairyūu eyes glowed yellow it then begins to transform into a warrior mode a but suddenly Ikari begins to transformed it then sets itself ontop of the head and looking like a shogun helmet. Shatoru then splits apart becoming armored gauntlets the gauntlets then attacked themselves to the arms of the transformed Akairyūu Dagekigādo splits apart in two pieces the head transformed into a large chest piece while the torso splits in half and transformed into shoulder blades. Maebure and Hakaokoete both transformed into large boots with as they come in contact with the legs of Akairyūu they latched themselves on also each of the tails merged into two long katanas with the transformation complete the giant puppet now appears to look like a shogun.

Kyodaina Ningyō no Kami easily towers each of them Sasori couldn't believe it this was something he had never seen. Never in his life had he ever seen such a humongous puppet he then sees Naruto using five fingers to control the colossal puppet "so, for Naruto to use this thing he must use five fingers to actually control it I'm impressed for something this long it would usually cause the person to use all of their fingers. " thought Sasori who looks up at the large puppet.

Chiyo stares at the puppet with an equally shocked expression in all her life she has seen various types of puppets sure others have combined their puppets together but never like this then again she had never seen someone combined fuinjutsu and Kugutsutsukai she had also never seen someone create an Animal Puppet ( **Dōbutsu no Ningyō** ) before "this creation is what every puppetry strives for to create the greatest puppet but Naruto wasn't a shinobi of Sunagakure but was a shinobi of Konohagakure. " thought Chiyo who stares at amazement.

Sakura couldn't believe what she just witnessed she had never thought such thing was possible even when she took the Chunin Exams in Sunagakure she had witnessed various of people had used puppets and a giant fan but this was another level."This is in credible! Just how strong have you gotten Naruto?" wondered Sakura.

"This puppet is called End of Life ( **Jinseiowari** ). Fitting name is it not Shishō this is my art I still remember what you said." said Naruto.

Sasori nods his head his eyes glanced from Jinseiowari to Naruto "art is everlasting and this creation is what art should be but let's see if this Jinseiowari is truly capable of killing a Kage this the final and last test." said Sasori he then extended the both of his hands and two pipes come from his palms he then rotates his palms and flames are released but before the flames can even touch Jinseiowari he vanished and appeared next to him and punches Sasori the man tries to protect himself by making a shield with bladed poles on his back and wrapping his coils around himself but that still doesn't stop Sasori from being punched into a rock. Sasori is the forced to use the coil as a spring to launched himself away from being stomped on by Jinseiowari Sasori narrowed his eyes at the puppet "so that size isn't just for show he's also incredibly strong and fast. " mumbled Sasori.

The red-haired man picks up two katanas and is standing ontop of the coil. Jinseiowari then extends both of his hands the gauntlets open up and begins to rotate "Orange Secret Technique: Crossing Thousand Blades ( **Orenjihigi: Sennohao Wataru** )." said Naruto but instead of firing just regular senbon the senbon being fired by the left arm are on fire while the ones on the right are covered in lightning the senbon are also flying at Sasori at blinding speed Sasori other forced to deflect the flaming and thundering senbons with his swords and coil but the man grits his teeth as he's pushed back his eyes narrowed as he begins to realize the senbon are cracking Sasori quickly shunship away allowing the swords to be ripped in pieces he then forced to run avoiding himself from being killed by the senbon he quickly grabs a naginata he launched himself at Jinseiowari he then wrapped it's coil around the the head of Jinseiowari Sasori narrowed his eyes as three senbon had pierced into his arm leg and chest he then begins to rotate his wrist allowing himself to deflect the senbon in a much fast pace as he's in the face of Jinseiowari he kicked it in the face he then dodges Jinseiowari's attempt to grab him.

As he's in the air he wraps the coil around him " Red Secret Technique: Stinger Buzzsaw Technique ( **Akahigi: Sutingābazusou no Jutsu** )." exclaimed Sasori who begins to spin in a fast manner becoming a blur he then come down on Jinseiowari ready to cut through the puppet Naruto then orders Jinseiowari to rise it's arm to block the attack shocking everyone who is watching Sasori then narrowed his eyes "so destroying Jinseiowari won't be easy okay let's see how powerful this thing really is my student. Very well time to kick it up Red Technique: Blazing Spinning Saw Technique ( **Akahigi: Moeru Bōsekimi no Jutsu** )! " exclaimed Sasori is spinning increases even further beyond that his wrist begins to twirl around and encased himself in fire he then pressed harder pushing Jinseiowari back but Jinseiowari pushes Sasori back Naruto then commands Jinseiowari to lock in its fist and slams Sasori into the ground a loud crash can be seen Chiyo and Sakura stood shock as Sasori is in pieces but they can only see the the lower half of Sasori's body destroyed but not his upper body.

They then turned and see Sasori attaching his his upper half with a lower part of a puppet "Naruto that puppet of yours truly is impressive I doubt my grandmother or that pink-haired child could take what you did and be able to walk away but this is far from over my student." said Sasori who twirls a naginata in his left hand while he wields a long sword in his right time.

The tension becomes so thick between the two you could literally see the atmosphere between the two a battle against student and sensei fox versus scorpion both skilled in their own Kugutsutsukai. " Shishō, not only is Jinseiowari is a combination between Shatoru, Ikari, Maebure, Akairyūu, Hakaokoete, and Dagekigādo but it also has its own abilities and theres." said Naruto shocking Sasori, Chiyo, and Sakura. The left hand of Jinseiowari closes a lime green energy surrounds his hand and takes a form of a Chinese Dragon that has three eyes and two curves horns and the right opens its palm and bright warm energy comes together and forms a small sphere the right closes and it's hand becomes as bright as the sun itself "Plasma Release: Plasma Dragon Barrage ( **Kesshōton: Kesshōryū Renpatsu** ) Nova Release: Sun Flare Technique ( **Shinseiton: Sanfurua no Jutsu** )!" exclaimed Naruto the he extends both arms causing both Kesshōton and Shinseiton to be launched at Sasori.

As the Kesshōryū Renpatsu is launched the dragon splits itself it three and roaring angrily at Sasori ready to kill him and as for the the Sanfurua it is released in a bright orange beam of heat Sasori quickly uses the head hunter technique to go understand saving himself from death while underground he can feel a large tremor "if I hadn't used the Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique ( **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu** **no Jutsu** ) I would be good as death. I doubt even the Yondaime Kazekage or any of the kages could survive that." said Sasori while he was underground above land both Jutsu had obliterated everything that was in size and destruction didn't even stop until the attack became three miles long the attack soon became to halt Sasori rises back to surface but stands in shock as he stands in a giant crater he then turned back to staring at the puppet in shock.

"Th-Th-That puppet! Such raw talent so this is the power of a fuinjutsu puppet it's horrifying!" exclaimed a shocked Sakura she knew puppetry was a skillfull ability but Naruto had brought it to another level. She also wasn't sure if Tsunade or Kakashi would be able to defeat that thing and they were the most skilled ninjas in the village "Naruto have you always been this strong if so why hide it." thought Sakura.

Sasori shakes off his shock and glares at Jinseiowari Sasori knew this puppet was not only one of Naruto's strongest puppets but one of the most dangerous "Red Secret Technique: Heaven and Hell Clash ( **Akahigi: Tentojigoku no Kurasshu** )!" exclaimed Sasori he extended both of his hands out and two wipes come out then begin to spin but they spin so fast their becomes blurs out of the left hand a huge torrent of fire is released while a blinding fast water is released. Jinseiowari jumps in mid air it's fist then turns into steel and punches the ground causing a huge rock to rise out of the it then punches the rocks at high speeds sending super fast of sharp rocks at Sasori who jumps in the in air be them twirls around in mid destroying the rocks he then hops onto his coil it then spins him him thus creating a fire and water sphere that burns nd cuts through the rocks like nothing. He then uses the coil to dispatch the last of the rocks that were thrown at him.

Sasori then uses his chakra threads to pull a Naginata and a Katana into his hands he then watches as Jinseiowari unsheathed both of the swords Sasori and Jinseiowari then vanish they then appear on the side of the wall with Sasori pushing Jinseiowari back he then uses his coil to stab Jinseiowari through the head but Jinseiowari's body then becomes as hard as stone he then breaks apart from Sasori and kicks him back Jinseiowari charges at him both Jinseiowari and Sasori becomes blur they then reappeared outside of crater Sasori then smacks Jinseiowari to the side. He then stabs both weapons in the ground he then goes through handsigns of Rat, Tiger, Dog, Mouse, Dog, and Ram he then claps his hands together "Earth Release: Twin Dragon Barrage Assault ( **Doton:Tsuinryūu Hōgeki** )." said Sasori from the the ground four large mud dragons rise from the ground and are launched towards Jinseiowari Sasori then released a huge wide torrent of fire the mud dragons then become a flaming mud dragons the dragons then release a volley of fire mud balls.

Jinseiowari crossed it's arm taking the assault it then shunshin in a bright little away from the mud dragons causing it to crash into the wall it then appears inside of the crater, it's eyes glowed green firing at Sasori who backflips in mid air he grabs the Naginata deflecting the lasers. "You'll have to do better." said Sasori he then goes through the handsigns of Rat, Ram Snake, Boar, Dragon, Dog, Tiger, Horse and Boat "Red Secret Technique: Overflowing Firebird Parade Technique ( **Akahigi: Afureru Faiyābādo Parēdo no Jutsu** )!" roared Sasori he then released five fireballs from his lungs each of the fireballs then transformed into a bird Sasori then released flames from his pipes thus incredibly the size of the birds making them massive each of the birds become to hot it literally turned the rocks into glass.

Jinsei grips both of his swords tightly the swords then turn into metal each of the sword gains a jagged like edge " Steel Release: Iron Claw Technique ( **Kōton: Tetsu no Tsume no Jutsu** ) Ash Release: Smog Dragonic Snake Path Technique ( **Haiton: Sumogguryūu Ikkusunēkupasu no Jutsu** )." said Naruto Jinseiowari points both of the swords at Sasori the hands then begins to spin a grey and red ash begins to swell around the ash then takes an appearance of a cross between a snake and dragon the Two techniques clash creating a burning cloud. Naruto smiles at Sasori who smiles back at him "I knew this fight wasn't going to be easy but I saw knew both of us will be pushed beyond our limits but let me show you one of Jinseiowari's original abilities Disaster Release: Hell's Vengeance Tunnel ( **Saigaiton:** **Jigoku Fukushū no Ton'neru no Jutsu** )!" exclaimed Naruto Jinseiowari sheathed both of its blades it then closed it's hands into a fist the left hand is surrounded by an icy swirl while the right is covered in a swirling lava lighting he then thrust out his fist. As the fist are launched both techniques on his hands morph into a icy tornado and a volcanic thundering whirlwind as both came in contact with each other creates a tornado of lightning, ice, and lava Sasori could only stare in shock as his own fire jutsu was swallowed by the monstrous tornado.

As the tornado of mass destruction touches the puppeteer everything explodes in a violent roar of lightning, lava, and ice the natural disaster literally scars and destroyed the earth Sakura and Chiyo stood in shock at the powerful her eyes widened as she sees Sasori behind Naruto she didn't understand she was sure he was dead "NARUTO WATCH OUT!" exclaimed Sakura just as she said that Sasori brings down the large sickle blade "I don't understand how did he escape?" exclaimed Sakura.

Chiyo watches as Naruto blocks the blade with his own "Sasori has truly transcended that of a human." said Chiyo.

Sakura stares at Chiyo with confused expression "transcended? What do you mean Lady Chiyo? " asked Sakura.

Instead of turning towards Sakura she points her finger at the core where his heart should be. "You see that? " asked Chiyo Sakura nods her head "that core is Sasori's heart his weakness if Naruto if Naruto can stab Sasori in the heart he's dead but if he can't Sasori can simply which his core into another body but he also doesn't experience the fatigue we do as a human puppet he doesn't need, sleep, or food." said Chiyo.

"Come on, Naruto you can do it. " whispered Sakura.

Sasori wraps the coil around Naruto's leg and throws him to the side he then runs towards Naruto he then goes for strike ready to stab Naruto but the blonde blocks the blade with his own he then then jumps back Sasori then throws the sickle at Naruto with blinding speed Naruto is then forced to duck down to the ground Sasori then picks up two swords and rushes at Naruto he then swings at Naruto but the blonde blocks it both redhead and blonde tries to get the upper hand of the other. Naruto is then forced to dodge left as the coil attempts to stab him in the head both jump back and then charge at each other Sasori attempts to kick Naruto but the blonde matches the kick the coil is then wrapped around Naruto's throat crushing it he then released a gasp of pain as he's stabbed in the rib cage by Sasori his eyes widened in shock as he can feel his body being penetrated by dozens of senbon, kunai, and blades "it seems this battle is over my student." said Sasori in a stoic tone as he watches blood leak from Naruto's lip.

Naruto grins in response not a fox like grin like he had used when using his knucklehead facade no this grin was a true grin of victory "yeah, I couldn't agree more Laser Release: Omega Fourth Dimension Affect ( **Rēzā: Hiragana Daijigen no Eikyō no Jutsu** )." whispered Naruto shocking Sasori Jinseiowari's eyes glow red it them fires two beams from its eyes the beams quickly swerved around Jinseiowari and and zigzag itself into the core of Sasori instead of the beams thrusting themselves directly into Naruto they curve upwards and curved directly into the ground.

Sasori's arms then becomes numb Naruto holds on to Sasori helping him to the ground "you did it...my student you've defeated me congratulations you've pasted your next time. Before I go I wish to tell you something. I Am proud of you...I've watched from a loudmouth child into a young shinobi, you've grown so much Naruto I'm so proud to see you mature into a true shinobi one able to hide in plane site but more so I begin to think of you more of a student I've come to think of you...as a son of my own for that I'm happy to see you surpassed me." said Sasori shocking Naruto, Chiyo, and Sakura Naruto's eyes begin to swell up with tears "now I know you want to know about Orochimaru my former teammate before Deidara? Go to the Tenchi Bridge in the Hidden Grass Village...ten days from now at noon. One of Orochimaru's henchmen is a spy of mine... I'm supposed to meet him there. But you'll take my place now continue going as a shinobi and puppet master this is only the beginning...my...son." said Sasori he then closes his eyes with a smile on his face Naruto could only cry as his father figure the only person who he truly trusted later dead in his arms.

Chiyo looks down in sadness as Naruto cries not even concerned about the Jinseiowari separating "Sasori you must've truly care for Naruto. I've never once seen you care for someone as much as you did for Naruto and you even smiled at him. Sasori you didn't hold back at all against Naruto. " thought Chiyo she then turned her head as she hears the sound of footsteps she then sees the Kage Bushin carrying Gaara and Kakashi who's running next to him.

Naruto wipes away the tears and turned towards his clone "how is he? " asked Naruto who's staring at the sleeping Gaara who looks pale.

The clone hands Naruto the scroll containing the corpse of Deidara the clone gains a serious expression "we were able to save him in time but he lost a lot of chakra." said the clone.

Naruto sighs "very well you collect the remains of Hiruko, Sandaime Kazekage ,Donyoku, Uetekemono, Deruta, and Heiwa-bashi. We're going to head back to village so Gaara can be treated." said Naruto he then seals Shatoru, Maebure, Hakaokoete, Ikari, Akairyūu, and Dagekigādo back into the scroll the clone hands Gaara to Naruto while the clone begins to seal the other puppets Team 7 and Chiyo back to the village.

* * *

 ** _( A/N:_** **I will be trying to finished these stories : Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way** ** _)_**

 ** _(A/N: Next I'll update Fox Trials, My Dear Ashikabi, and Heir of Gorgon, and then Foxes of Snake )_**

 ** _Naruto X Beth- Universal Whirlpool-_** ** _different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


End file.
